The Island
by Maybe K
Summary: The Flock is wingless and living in orphanages. On the way to their new orphanage, their boat sinks and they are forced to seek refuge on an island. Will the challenges of the island kill them all or will they find a way to survive?
1. The Anti-cruise

I don't own any of the Maximum Ride characters, just the plot of this story :)))

* * *

For some reason or another, I'd always thought that I'd enjoy going on a cruise. The idea of relaxing on a boat deck somewhere, lounging on a lawn chair, letting my skin absorb the sun's rays sounded pleasant, perfect even.

Boy was I wrong.

As it turns out, I hate boats. More specifically, I hate being on them. And that's hate with a capital h, a, t, _and_ e. What was there to like? It was too cramped, there was too much rocking, the roof was leaky, the unpleasant smell of the restrooms followed you wherever you went, and oh yeah _, not to mention that at any moment the ocean could swallow the whole boat with one giant wave._

I tried to focus on the fact that we'd reach port in two days. _Two days_. Then I'd be back on solid ground. Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, I flushed the toilet. That was the third time I had been sea sick today. With a sigh I washed my hands and made my way back to the sleeping quarters. This boat had three sets; one was used by the girls, another by the boys, and the last by the crew. There was also a small kitchen, 2 bathrooms, and a control room. If you are getting the impression that this boat, the _Seahawk_ , was anything but small, then you are sadly mistaken.

Unfortunately.

The only upside to this rinky-dink boat was the company. Well, _most_ of it anyway. As I sat down my twin sister Maya looked at me.

"Still sea sick, Max?" she asked knowingly.

"So it would seem," I grumbled.

"There, there, land legs," she said patting my knee, "it won't be that much longer. Nudge was just telling me what she thinks the new orphanage will be like."

That's right, orphanage. I'll let that sink in for a moment. This was no outing or cruise or vacation. We were moving from our quaint orphanage in South Carolina to an orphanage in South America.

Nudge (as we called her because she was impossible to wake up in the morning, no matter how many times you nudged her) smiled brightly. I couldn't help but smile back as she rambled on and on excitedly about what the new orphanage would look like, whether we would have our own rooms or not, if the boys would be in the same building as us or not, and the like. Not even the cramped boat could cramp her spirit. As I watched Nudge's legs dangle back and forth excitedly over the edge of the bed facing mine I was glad we had put Ariel on the top bunk. Angel, as we more commonly referred to her because she was so sweet, lay on her stomach playing with her stuffed bear, Celeste. I wished I could be as optimistic as bubbly Nudge or as carefree as young Angel.

I admit it.

I, Maxine Ride, or Maximum as I called myself, was terrified.

Moving to another city or state was one thing, but moving to another continent!? That was a whole other monster. There were way too many unknowns for my liking, and a terrible boat journey didn't exactly ease my worries. Did I mention it was raining? My gaze shifted to the port window to the right of Nudge's head. I was hard to discern the darkness of the sea to the darkness of the sky. As if on cue, with every rumble of thunder, a wave crashed into the boat. Nudge didn't seem to notice though, as she contemplated to me whether the new orphanage would have a flowerbed or not.

"Girls," said Ms. Walker in that no-nonsense, adult voice, "it is time for bed".

Anne Walker was the head mistress if you will, of the girls' orphanage. She was in charge of things like enforcing a bedtime, making sure we got up for school, getting us to eat our vegetables, and the like. We liked Anne (we weren't actually allowed to call her that to her face), we really did but . . . the woman did not know the meaning of fun. I for one was convinced that she wouldn't know fun if it came up and slapped her then danced around throwing confetti at her sensible blouse and pencil skirt.

Nudge's voice died mid-sentence. "Okay," she pouted, sticking her bottom lip out.

"Night, Sis," Maya said climbing up onto her bed above mine.

"Night," I replied not taking my eyes off the growing storm outside.

Once everyone had settled under the covers Anne alone, stood, hovering by the light switch. "Goodnight girls. See you in the morning. No talking," she said sternly, but not without love.

There was a chorus of "goodnight" and one muttered "oh, for goodness sake" – who I strongly suspected was Lisa – and then darkness. The sky roared and the ocean roared back with the crashing of waves as if to not be showed up. I rolled over to face the wall. It was doubtful that it would be a good night.


	2. Consumed

I'd never thought much about religion, about whether there was a God. Anne had never forced us to go to church; I had never been expected to pray before meals; I didn't own a Bible. All I know is that if there is a God, he did NOT want me on that boat. He did not want any of us on that boat.

I remember that night so clearly. The night that everything changed. I had been tossing and turning all night in my bunk, caught in and out of dreams that went as quickly as they came. In my stretches of consciousness I lay listening to the _Seahawk_ caught, like me, between the waves. And suddenly there was a high pitched wailing. It forced me to surface of my restless mind. My eyes shot open. How long had I been asleep? A few seconds? Hours?

 _BEEP!_

Flashes of red.

It was an alarm. The sirens were going off I realized scrambling into sitting position. Maya's startled face came into view between flashes, as she looked at me upside down from the top bunk.

 _BEEP!_

Looks of fear and confusion flashed eerily red on the faces of the other children.

 _BEEP!_

The old lights flickered on to reveal a rumpled looking Ms. Walker.

"Stay calm everyone," she said trying to sooth the younger children who had begun to squeal like the sirens.

 _BEEP!_

There was a sound of heavy _thuds_ from above. Running?

"I'm goin-," Anne started.

Before she could finish the door quickly slid open with a _thunk_ to reveal an equally rumpled Jeb Batchelder. His round-lensed glasses were perched precariously on the end of his nose and he was still struggling to pull a jacket on over his striped pajamas. Jeb (he actually insisted we call him that) was the owner of the orphanages and "head master" of the boys' orphanage.

 _BEEP!_

"I'm going to speak with the captain," he said in a low voice meant only for Anne. And to us he said, "Everyone stay put," in that grown-up-everything-is-going-to-be-okay-voice.

I wished I believed him.

Everyone stay calm, everyone stay put. Those were standard adult responses to emergencies.

As we waited in the siren hushed room, Maya and I helped console the younger kids. Angel and Nudge sat huddled together, their arms around each other, celeste gripped firmly in Angel's small fingers.

 _BEEP!_

More shuffling sounds from above. The ocean roared like a hungry beast. Waves reverberated through the ship, rocking it alarmingly. The door to our quarters burst open again.

"Captain Bristof wants us all to go to the deck," Jeb broadcast to us in a loud but even voice. "Please follow Ms. Walker in an orderly fashion."

Then he was off, gathering the boys I assumed. The room surged with nervous chatter as we made a line behind Anne. It sounded like the humming of bees, low and fast. I lagged behind, Maya at my side, as the other children's voices disappeared up the stairs into the roaring abyss. I scanned the room making sure no one was left behind, before following Maya up.

I was the last living person to ever see that cabin.

I was met by the sight of Anne as my head popped above the stairs. I couldn't hear exactly, but it sounded like she said something akin to 19. She was counting her children, making sure no one got left behind. I could just barely make out the crease between her eyebrows as the lights flashed. Rain pelted me angrily as it fell. There was screaming and crying and the shouting of instructions and the rumbling of the sky and the crashing of the waves. It was utter and total chaos. The deck was filled, bodies crammed together. Jeb, the older boys, the crew and the captain were readying row boats. A raft was being inflated. The boat was rocking beneath my feet.

Did I mention I hate boats?

I rushed over to help with the row boats. One had already been lowered with yelping children inside. I helped fill another ushering Angel and Nudge inside. They cried out for me, still clutching each other, their eyes wide. It broke my heart watching them lowered into the water, promising I'd be down soon. I had planned on getting on the last lifeboat, but found myself ushered on to the next one instead. I looked up as we were delivered to the sea, watching my dear sister's face get farther and farther away.

My stomach tightened.

Then I shivered, and it wasn't because the rain had completely drenched me. I realized what was going to happen. Captain Bristof and the crew would be the last to leave. They were going to take the raft and there was little chance that it would stay upright upon the waves. Their worried faces told me I was right.

As we hit the water I tried to row, but like the other boats, the ocean tossed us carelessly in its boundless hands. The sky was so dark and the light from the _Seahawk_ grew smaller as we drifted away. The last lifeboat hit the water. Next was the raft. Not even the crashing of the sky against the sea could drown out the screams of the children around me.

That's when it happened. Straight from the sky. Maybe even from God himself.

A _crackle_. I turned and met the eyes of my friend J.J., her eyes impossibly big. A _boom_. My head whipped back. For a moment my eyes were seared as they were filled by nothing but light. There was far off yells and the splashing of bodies into the water. My ears echoed and the sea surged with the explosion. As we were tossed this way and that, I held on for dear life. I glimpsed the _Seahawk_ as it was consumed first by the fire and then by the sea, its light like a heart, doused by each wave, beating out of existence.

With one last tremendous turbulence our tiny lifeboat flipped and was consumed as well.


	3. The Spin Cycle

I felt like someone put me in the washing machine and set it on spin. The ocean had me grasped in its vast hands, flipping me from air to water, air to water. Breathing was nearly impossible, but when I could breath, my ears heard nothing save for the whipping of the wind and children shrieking. My eyes saw nothing but deep darkness as tangible as the cold. I fought the urge to cry out as I flailed my arms grasping for something, _anything_.

But there was nothing . . . nothing . . . nothing.

 _Nothing._

Until incredibly it was replaced by something worse. Rocks.

The waves beat me out like an old rug against them. Pounding, then receding, pounding, then receding. Resisting them only earned me a bang to the head. I was in a dream-like state by then. My mind was fuzzy, but somehow I thought back to the _Seahawk_ ; how I tossed in bed, like now, between consciousness, not knowing if I were dreaming or not. I dreamed I was floating away now. Maybe it was real.

My body was still.

Everything was still.

Everything was quiet.

* * *

Sometime later I dreamed that I was laying at the bottom of the ocean. It was soft I think. I was no longer suspended, but the waves rolled over my skin. Maybe I really was at the bottom of the sea.

Maybe I was dead.

Where were all the fish? I saw nothing but the darkest pitch.

Mmmm . . . . .

There was a light pressure on my chest. Was that my heart stopping? At a distance, I felt the world shake. Left, right, left, right. I think my body was shutting down. In some far off thought I wondered if it was an earthquake. Was the ground going to open up beneath me? Then I was flying. Up . . . and up . . . and . . .

It must have been my soul. Yes, that's right.

There was a beating. _Thump, thump, thump_. Wings? Perhaps God had sent an angel for me anyway.

Mmmmm . . . what a nice thought.

My consciousness condensed to a pinprick.

 _Thump, thump, thump._ I listened to the sweet sound. Then I let go.


	4. The Found and the Lost

Warm. It was so warm.

Blue. So much blue. Was everything blue?

There was a noise, and my ears sounded like they were filled with cotton for a moment. I blinked as a shadow fell over me and my eyes were filled with more blue. A different color blue though, aqua like the ocean. They were eyes I realized. There was more noise and I had to read the lips to understand, before my hearing caught up to me.

"Hey, are you alright?"

I blinked again, and a pair of amber colored eyebrows pulled together.

I stared. He Stared.

Who? Where? . . .

What?

Suddenly I was acutely aware that my mouth felt like the Sahara desert (sand and all). I remembered then, distantly, like it was a bad dream. The boat. The storm. The kids. Maya, Angel, Nudge. Sucking in a breath I tried to sit up. The world started to spin a lot more than usual, and a hand on my shoulder gently pushed me back down.

"You should take it easy for a while," Nameless Boy said softly.

Hmph. I do _not_ like being told what to do. I narrowed my eyes at him. I was perfectly fi- my head actually did hurt quite a bit. I reached up to feel fabric of some kind rapped around my head. A shirt? As I started to peel it away Blue Eyes protested, but then it was off. My ribs ached a bit too, and I gingerly lifted my stiff shirt to reveal more fabric laid across my right side in strips. It looked pretty gnarly with all the dried red blood. I felt Blue Eyes watching me, but there was no need to get his panties in a twist. I dropped my shirt, I would leave that one alone.

Gritting my teeth I sat up again, fighting off nausea, "where is everyone?"

If he was alive everyone else had to be too, right? Right?

He shook his head of honey colored hair at my disregard for his advice to lay down.

He was looking toward the water. "Some kids are down on the beach and there are other looking for survivors," the last word brought a soft, sad look to his face.

My head snapped to the coastline. Maya, Angel, Nudge. I squinted, but for the life of me I couldn't make out any of the faces on the blurs from my spot under a group of palms. I shifted my feet under me – Blondie protested, _again_ – I stood anyways and _oof_!

 _Yowza._ My ankle throbbed, my legs gave out, and I started to fall like a sack of potatoes. Lucky for me strong, sturdy arms were there to catch me around the waist. He didn't even look put out or annoyed as he lowered me gently to the ground again.

"I think you might have a sprain," he said pointing at my ankle.

I smiled apologetically. My bad.

My ankle was a light shade of purple and a little swollen. Seriously? Ugh. I settled, reluctantly _and_ impatiently, for describing Angel's blonde curls and Nudge's chocolate skin and bright, brown eyes and Maya's general Me-ness. Blue eyes nodded his head (I really had to learn his name), eyebrows drawing together.

His mouth became a tight line. "I've seen the first two," my heart soared, "but I haven't seen anyone else who looks like you. I'm sorry," my heart skipped a beat.

No. No, no, no, not Maya.

I focused on _not_ hyperventilating. Maya was still out there. I knew it. She was strong. She was just further along the coast. That's right. I just had to go find her and bring her back.

"I have to find my sister."

He gave me a sympathetic look. "I know, I'm sorry. You really shouldn't be moving around right now though."

Oh, that was it! Did I mention I don't like being told what to do?

"I'll crawl if I have to," I practically roared at him, "but you can't stop me from looking for her!"

"Okay," he calmly said, hands in the universal 'I surrender' gesture, "at least wait to see if the search party found her."

"Well when will they be back?" I demanded.

"They left about two hours ago, so they should be back any time now."

Hmph.

"Fine," I huffed, "I'll wait ten minutes, but not a second more."

That actually might be hard without a watch, but still! I had to find my twin.

Blondie looked relieved.

"So what's your name?" as long as I was stuck here I might as well make conversation.

"Dylan."

"What are you doing up here anyways?"

He looked confused for a moment, maybe thinking I meant the island. Then he realized I meant here, with me.

"Oh, well, I was an intern at a hospital back in South Carolina, so I was just checking on you, making sure you're okay."

I blanched. My cheeks flushed a little. I laughed awkwardly, suddenly feeling very bad for the way I had been acting toward him, which I admit, was a bit crazy. He had freaking saved me and taken care of me and made sure my rude butt hadn't bled to death.

"Thanks," I said sheepishly, "for everything". Man was I bad at this whole grateful thing.

He smiled though, his face lighting up, "you're welcome. I never got your name by the way."

"Max," I said.

"Max," he repeated, trying it out. "I really am sorry about your sister," he really did look sorry, "I hope you find her."

"Me too," I looked toward the crashing waves, "me too."


	5. Safe

It had been ten minutes. Hadn't it?

Ughhhhhhhhhhh . . .

There was nothing to do but sit and anxiously think of every terrible situation my sister could be in. Not to mention, being the cripple that I was, I couldn't even pace. I was utterly stuck with Dylan, my own personal watchdog, er watchperson-boy. And to top it all of he was trying to make small talk. Small talk! I know, I know, he was trying to be nice and get my mind off of well, everything, but the thing is, I did _not_ want to small talk! I wanted to find Maya!

I was about to get up and crawl off across the sand like a crazy person, when finally, _finally_ , the aloof, impromptu search party returned. Dylan spotted them first.

"Look, there they are," he pointed excitedly (and perhaps relieved because he wouldn't have to try to detain me anymore) at three figures trudging toward us in the sand.

His smile quickly turned into a frown and he eyed me. I looked at the figures again. Three male figures. No Maya. My heart sank and I felt like I was back to being beat again the big rock. I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to push all the negative thoughts out of my head. I was going to find Maya, just like she would find me if I were lost.

"Okay. Now I'm going to go find my sister. And you. Will. Not. Stop. Me," I said, daring him to disagree.

He swallowed. "Wait-," he began.

"What's up?" Dylan and I both turned our heads.

The boys had stopped just in front of us, taking in the scene of me stiff and glaring and Dylan with his hand gentle, yet firm on my shoulder. The one just in front of me was tall with dark hair and dressed in all black. On the other side of him stood a shorter boy with brown hair and a concerned look on his kind looking face. Between them, was a lanky strawberry blonde with an arm around each of their shoulders. His head was bowed and he looked wobbly. He was lowered onto the sand and immediately Watchboy began to check his vitals.

"I have to find my sister!" I explained to the boy with wavy brown hair, and started to go on about how I had to find her like, **now**.

"She has a sprained ankle," Dylan piped up.

The dark headed boy eyed the boy on the ground, then Dylan, then his gaze rested on me. He started for a beat too long, both his face and posture impassive. He looked like he was deciding something. Then, to my **extreme** surprise, he scooped me right up. A little gasp escaped my lips as I left the ground behind.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

I would have protested, but I was willing to do whatever it took to find my sister. Even if it meant being carried. I looked over to see the guy with brown hair looking as shocked as I felt. Apparently it was not the norm for him to sweep girls off their feet. Good to know. Wait, what?

"Igg, are you gonna be okay if I help her look for her sister?" his breath rustled my hair.

From the ground came a weak voice, "yeah, don't worry about little ol' me, Fang," he tried to lift himself up on his elbows, then thought better of it. "I think I'll just stay here and work on my tan."

Fang?

"Good. You could use a tan Iggy."

Iggy grinned good-naturedly.

Dylan said something to the brown haired guy who gave us one last look that was both curious and wistful before kneeling on the other side of Iggy. Fang? and I started to move away and I gave Dylan one last look.

"Thanks, again," I called out.

He lifted his head, still looking like he thought it was a bad idea, but then he nodded and gave a smile that lit up his handsome face. Did I just say handsome?

Anyways, I looked up, "can I go check on my friends before we leave?" I described Angel and Nudge to him.

He nodded without looking at me. So he was the strong and silent type huh? I eyed his profile – my head was practically on his shoulder – and got to thinking, well, about how intimate our current position was. I mean, I was close enough to feel the rise and fall of his chest for crying out loud; that and the warmth of his sun-warmed skin and the beat of his heart through his tee-shirt. Absently I wondered if wearing all black made being in the sun extra hot for him. Not to mention he was wearing pants. Would the sun eventually become so unbearable that we all would be running around the beach in our underwear? I severely hoped not.

Heat was rising to my cheeks and I tried not to think about his arms, one under my knees and one across my back, his hand loosely touching my side. I had never been this close to the opposite sex before, living in an all-girls orphanage and attending an all-girls school and all. I wondered if it was the same for him. Come on Max, get a grip! In a moment of desperation I decided to embrace the afore mentioned loathsome "small talk."

"Soooo," I began, "your name is . . . Fang?"

His eyes flicked to fine for a second, "my friends call me Fang. My actual name is Nick."

"Why do they call you Fang?"

The corner of his mouth twitched and I thought he might smile. "When I first came to the orphanage the other kids thought I dressed like a vampire."

Ohhhh, Fang, like vampire fangs.

His features grew serious again though, "I don't think it's a good idea for you to look for your sister right now."

"Why?!" I asked indignantly, beseeching him too look me in the eyes.

I felt sharp fury rise to the surface. Hadn't he agreed to take me?

He stared straight ahead, "it'll be dark soon, and I'll be able to cover more ground if you stay here."

I was furious. I was furious because he was right. Taking me would slow him down.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Just promise me you'll look for as long as you can."

"I promise."

I felt bad then. I really did. I realized he had probably been looking for people on and off all day. He was probably exhausted already, but he was willing to look for my sister for me.

"Thank you," I said, hoping he could hear how grateful I was.

There must have been something in my voice, because he turned his head to look me straight in the eyes. It was a bit unnerving, given that our faces were only inches apart; we were breathing in the same air. His eyes were so dark. At first I thought they were plain black, like inkwells, but the light glinted in then just right and I saw that they had flecks of gold in them. Like I said, I was staring and he was staring right back and that is when I realized that we had stopped moving.

I looked down and whadaya know, there was Angel and Nudge staring up at us.

Well that's embarrassing.

They looked utterly confused to see their fearless mother bear being sashed about bridal style. I cleared my throat and Fang set me down beside them careful not to bang my ankle. This seemed to wake them from their stupor.

"Max!" they both cried, flinging their thin arms around me.

I closed my eyes, holding them close for a good bit and relishing the fact that they were alive and safe. I turned, expecting to just see Fang standing away from the girly, fluffy, hugging moment, but he was already trekking over the sand, his dark form getting further and further away. I had never wanted much of anything, but that night I prayed that my sister and everyone else who was on the boat was safe.


	6. Long Live the Red Haired Wonder

**Heyy, sorry I haven't updated in awhile! College started up again so everything has been kinda hectic. Thanks for the reviews :)**

* * *

It had been some time since Fang ventured off and I saw Dylan and the brown haired guy disappear into the trees whose numbers thickened the further they got from the shore. It was just four boys, three girls, Angel, Nudge, the darkening sky, and me. Every so often I looked over to make sure Iggy was okay, but so far he had just been sleeping. The other kids and I gathered together and wove mats to lay on, out of palm leaves. They were frightened and thirsty and a little banged up, but I showed them how to rip the leaves into long strips and weave them and they listened eagerly. Well there was this one kid who looked about a year older than me that eyed me doubtfully (I assume he didn't like being told what to do either). He didn't say anything, just shrugged and attempted a mat. I wish could have done more to help, but without being able to walk the best I could do was get their mind off of things.

Where had Dylan gone off to?

When would Fang be back?

How much longer could we go without water?

Where was everyone else?

Were they sending people to look for us?

Was-

"Max."

"Hmm?" I looked up to see Angel looking toward the trees.

Well, that was one question answered.

Dylan and the other guy walked to Iggy and kneled by him holding long brown tubes. What? They held one to Iggy's lips. Oh, thank God, they must have found freshwater somewhere. Some of the younger kids stood up to get a better look.

"Dylan! Sam!" they called out.

So that was his name.

Dylan and Sam waved and stated walking over. As they got closer I saw that the tubes were trunks of small trees with the bark cut off and the inside hollowed out. How did they manage that? Did they have a machete hidden somewhere? The kids didn't seem to care where the water came from or how it got to them, they drank it in large gulps, only slowing upon being told to save some for everyone else.

"Here, er-"

It was Sam.

"Max," I finished for him.

"Max," he repeated smiling shyly.

I took the tube from him then looked around to make sure everyone else had gotten a drink.

"You first," I said, lifting the tube back up to him.

He smiled. He really had a nice, friendly smile. "Go ahead. Dylan and I already drank as much as we could at the stream."

So there was a stream.

I looked down into the tube. I sloshed the water around a little, there was enough for about 3 mouthfuls. I lifted it to my lips, about to drain every last drop, then I remembered. Fang. It was too late to go get more water. If I drank it all he wouldn't get any. I drank a mouthful.

Dear God. Had water always tasted this good?

My mouth was still dry. I probably could have drunk a full tube by myself. I wanted to realllllly badly. I almost did, but lucky for me I possess some hardy self-restraint. I tightly clutched the lube at my side to keep from downing it. This water was for Fang.

"Thanks," I told Sam.

"No problem," he smiled again before following Dylan back to the makeshift medical ward.

Maybe 20 minutes later a dark silhouette appeared against the now dark blue sky. I could barely make it out as a person by the light of a fire I started with 2 sticks. They longer I looked, the less human it looked. Whoever it was, was tall and big and- did they have 2 heads?! What the . . . ? I stiffened. I looked around. No one else seemed to notice, all chatting around the fire. Was I going crazy already? I should have longer on this island before I go crazy dang it.

I peered and peered, my back taunt as a bow. Until finally I could make out a face. 2 faces actually. One was Fang's and one was a girl's with long hair.

Dear goodness.

He found . . . Lisa.

Lisa. Of all people.

Fang! I wanted to scream, you found the wrong girl!

I groaned. I mean, was I glad she was alive? Yeah, but what about Maya?

As he stood before the fire I could see her arms curled around his neck, a knee on either side of his waist. I wondered if she actually needed him to give her a piggyback ride or if she was just being dramatic. Dylan leaped up to help Lisa off of Fang's back. She protested with a loud (and perhaps fake) groan of pain. Sam pulled over a mat and together they lowered her onto it.

Fang came over and sat on the empty spot next to me, leaning back on his hands. Nudge and Angel glanced at him from the other side of me.

"I'm sorry," he said in a low voice.

I nodded somberly, trying to hide my disappointment.

"We can look for her again tomorrow."

I nodded again. Plucking the water tube out of the sand, I handed it to him.

I turned toward him a little, "I saved some water for you."

He looked at me and blinked. I think that was his version of surprise.

"Did you have some?"

I smiled, holding it out further toward him, "yeah, go ahead."

He grabbed the tube after hesitating for a moment, now it was suspended between us. He looked at me, looked down at the water, then looked over at the Red-Haired Wonder. His eyes so dark the flames were reflected in them.

"You should give it to her," he nodded toward Lisa.

I frowned. He was clearly hot. His shirt was clinging to him and his hair was sticking to his forehead. Yet, he was still willing to give the water to Lisa.

More staring at each other.

"Okay," I said finally, hobbling over and handing Dylan the water to give to Lisa.

His eyebrows furrowed a little, but he didn't question it.

"Nick," Dylan said from Lisa's side, "we saved you some water."

Well thank goodness. I mentally face palmed over mine and Fang's brief dramatic moment.

Sam handed Fang a different tube and he nodded his thanks.

Just as he began to drink, "Nick!" Lisa cried out.

He chugged the water and went to her. I rolled my eyes internally, or as internally as I could anyways. She now had 3 guys hovering around her. Long live the Red Haired Wonder.

Over the fire we all talked about finding food the next day. I heard rumbling stomachs even as food was mentioned. I know _I_ was hungry. We talked about getting more water and finding more . . . survivors. We discussed how to build a signal fire or S.O.S. sign. The younger kids had questions of course. Dylan and I tried to answer them, reassure them that everything would be okay. Our eyes glanced at each other from across the fire though and I could tell he was just as unsure as me.

Then finally, we all went to sleep, except for the person watching the fire. Surprisingly, the kid who eyed me while we were making mats volunteered. I told him to wake me up immediately if he saw a search light or anything. The sea breeze chilled the air so the kids huddled together for warmth. I closed my eyes, my arm loosely around Angel, and felt the stress of the day weighing on me. At first I tried to shake it off, like a light blanket, but then I let it settle, the exhaustion pulling me into merciful darkness.

* * *

Sometime later I awoke from dreamless sleep, feeling heavy and groggy. It was one of those moments when you lay there wondering why you're awake. I rubbed my face, eyes closed, trying to find the lost thread of sleep. The back of my neck tingled suddenly and my eyes snapped open. I got the irrational and yet undeniable feeling that I was being watched. Rolling over joltingly, I almost forgot about Angel and Nudge huddled close. But there was no one. No one save for the kid watching the fire. He was gazing into it, cast in the fire's red glow, his hair so pale it looked as if it was made of the flames itself. Frowning I rolled back over, the eerie feeling following me. For a while afterwards, I laid there listening to the crackling of the flames.


	7. A Different Savior

When I woke up the next morning Dylan and Sam were already gone, probably to get more water, and- hey! Dylan hadn't woken me up to take the 3rd watch. He was probably just trying to be nice, but I really _cannot_ stand being pitied. I was definitely taking watch that night.

Angel was curled into a ball on one side of me and Nudge was sprawled out on the other, asleep like most of the other children. I carefully scooted away, avoiding limbs and the remnants of last night's fire. Lifting up with my hands, I balanced on my good leg and cautiously put pressure on the other. It still hurt a bit, but a lot less then yesterday. Realistically I knew I still wouldn't be able to walk. I plopped down with a sigh. It was all-in-all a very unfortunate situation, mainly because I was still grounded (haha), but also because I had to pee. Like super bad.

Before I could even pathetically crawl into the bushes, a dark figure was crouched beside me. I gasped, jumping a little.

"Jesus!" I breathed out.

The corner of his mouth lifted for a slight moment, "not quite," he said. "Is there somewhere you want to go?"

I gave a short, embarrassed laugh.

"Um . . .," I trailed off.

Fang studied me for a second, elbows resting on his knees. His hair was a little ruffled, but ultimately I could not tell how long he'd been up. I guess he caught my glance toward the bushes, because suddenly he let out a soft bout of laughter. It was the laugh of someone who didn't laugh often and it left me with a brief pang in my chest. His face was even again though as he lifted me off the ground.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a pale blur.

"I can get her."

"Christ!" I exclaimed, jumping for the second time that day.

We were almost at eye level with me in Fang's arms. The image of him bathed in flames burned in my mind. Fang's fingers seemed to tighten their grip instinctively.

"I've got her," he replied neither rudely nor kindly.

Sheesh, boys. Talking about me like I wasn't even there.

"I'm right here," I declared making a face that probably looked less fierce on account of the fact that I was currently being held princess style.

His pale grey eyes roamed my face. They were vacant eyes that seemed to be leached of color, like clouds after a heavy rain. Finally, he shrugged and trudged off across the sand.

Fang started walking in the opposite direction. I realized then that I had subconsciously gripped the fabric of Fang's shirt where it lay on his shoulder. I released it at once, but his grip on me didn't loosen. I had put my arm across his shoulders in an attempt to keep my head from laying on his shoulder, but it seems I only succeeded in making it more intimate when he turned his head to look at me.

"What happened between you and Caliber?" he asked seriously. "Did he . . . do something to you?"

"No. It's just- last night I think- well, I got the feeling that he was . . . watching me."

Fang frowned.

"Did he say anything?"

"No."

Fang said nothing, but I could tell our hushed conversation wasn't sitting well with him.

* * *

Great. Just great. Dylan and Sam left to look for food after they brought back the water. Fang was off looking for survivors. Caliber was who-knows-where doing who-knows-what. So there I was, listening to a "fully recovered" Lisa at max complain mode.

Finally I'd had all I could take.

I clapped my hands together, "I'm gonna go look for more wood," I announced.

Oh, crap. Bad ankle. Well if there was one up side to Lisa being there it was that the sound of her voice had annoyed me _so_ deeply that I actually forgot I was a cripple for an hour.

"I'll go too."

That's right, Fang's friend, uh, Iggy. I had kind of forgotten he was there.

"Do you mind if I lean on you a little?" I asked. "My ankle's still shot."

"Sure, go ahead. I hope you don't plan on letting me lead the way though," he said with a smile.

Huh?

I stared at him perplexed. That's when I realized. He wasn't exactly looking me in the eye. He was looking at the point just above my eyebrows. And his eyes. They were sort of clouded. Iggy was blind.

"So, does she have an off button or what?" he asked as we waded into the forest.

I laughed.

"Who, Lisa? I wish."

We continued to chat a little as I found good sticks for burning and handed them to him.

"So you and Fang are good friends huh?" I inquired.

For some reason the biggest smile came across his face.

"Yeah," he answered, still smirking, "we're practically brothers."

"What?" I demanded.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing."

I scoffed. Okay.

"Is he always like this?" I wondered.

"What? Quiet, reserved, strong, ruggedly handsome," he laughed.

I glared.

"Ha ha. I didn't realize I was gathering firewood with a comedian. I want you to know I'm flipping you off right now."

He only laughed harder. I smiled too, unable to help myself.

"Seriously though," I said, "what happened to him?"

"Growing up without parents," he replied more somber, "it changes you, ya know?"

I nodded. God did I know. "Yeah, I know."

And on that serious note, he cleared his throat, "you haven't seen a kid about this high," he held his hand out to his side, "with blonde hair and blue eyes have you?"

"Gazzy? Angel's brother?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

Oh, "no, I'm sorry. I haven't. Angel's worried about him too," his face fell. "My sister is missing too," I added, though I doubt it made him feel any better.

I guess everyone was looking for someone.

* * *

It was sometime in the afternoon when we finished constructing the letters S.O.S. out of discarded tree branches. As we were finishing Dylan and Sam came back with food. We ate the berries under the shade of some palms. And guess who made an appearance? Good ol' Creepyish Caliber. Oh sure, he skipped out on the work but somehow sensed the moment food was found.

"Where have you _been_?" Dylan asked imploringly.

"Around. Looking for people," Calibur countered.

Uh-huh. Likely story.

"If you're going to eat the food, drink the water, and use the mats you need to contribute," Dylan said sternly.

Sam looked nervously between them.

"I told _you_. I was looking for people!" Caliber bantered, as if he was offended.

A crease formed between Dylan's brows. It was pretty clear he didn't fully believe him, but then again, he had no proof. It was around that time that Fang showed up with a kid. Other than being sunburned, the little boy looked okay. They both ate and drank. And now that he was back Lisa was all like, 'oh, Nick, you look _soooo_ , tired! What can I do for you? You were gone for _forever_. I missed you _soooo_ much!' Basically I wanted to puke by the time she was done. It was hard to say whether or not he enjoyed the attention though.

After not getting much reaction out of him she declared, "I'm feeling faint. I think I need to lie down. I also think I'm getting a headache."

"I'll help you over there," Sam offered, clearly oblivious.

Lisa looked up at him as he stood over her, casting a shadow on her face. I guess she accepted him as an alternative, because she said okay and Sam half carried her to the 'medical mat' a few yards away. Fang stood, now free from his own personal attention leech.

"Where are you going?" It was Iggy who asked.

"To keep looking."

"Nick, you're going to get burned out if you stay out all day. You need to rest," Dylan chimed in.

He didn't exactly look like he agreed, but he also didn't look like he wanted to argue about it in front of everyone.

"I think we should have a little fun. Who wants to go swimming?" Dylan asked.

The younger kids cheered, except for maybe Angel who was worried about Gazzy and Nudge, who was worried about Maya. They all ran down to the water, even Caliber tagged along.

"Do you want to go too?"

I looked up at Fang, just as Lisa had looked up at Sam. "Sure."

I stood on my one good leg, realizing for the first time that Fang was a full head taller than me. And that is saying something, because I'm pretty tall. He didn't comment on my new preferred method of transportation, just bowed his head so he could slip my arm over his shoulders. There was a comfortable silence as I hopped across the sand. It continued as we sat where the water barely lapped over the shore. We watched Dylan splash around with the kids.

"You should join them," I told Fang.

He shook his head, "I'm fine here. By the way," he said after a pause, "how's your ribs?"

How'd he know about that? Dylan I guess.

I peeled my shirt up to show him. I had taken the bandage off earlier that day and now it was redish and trying to scab over.

"I think this one is going to leave a scar too," he told me, to my _great_ surprise, a finger ghosting over the cut on my forehead.

"I'll just add it to the collection I guess."

The corner of his mouth tilted up for a second.

I smiled to myself, looking down at the water as it ran over my feet.

"Being down here reminds me of that night. I thought I was going to die."

"You almost did," Fang said, "I thought you were dead at first."

What? I could feel my eyebrows coming together. My eyes widened then, as I realized what he was saying. My head snapped to look at him. I thought it had been Dylan. I just assumed that it was Dylan who found me and wrapped his jacket around my bleeding head. But no, it was Fang.

"You saved me," I stated in wonderment.

He nodded, not breaking eye contact.

The ground shaking, that must have been him trying to shake me awake. The pressure I felt on my chest, him checking for a heartbeat. The flying, him picking me up.

"Thank you," I said softly, "I thought . . . I actually thought I was dead and an angel was flying me away."

"It was just me."

Just him. Just him? He seemed pretty good to me.


	8. Day 3

Day 3. Day 3 on this island and no one had come looking for us. No adults had showed up. It was just us, merely children watching out for other children. Just us, alone on this island.

"How is it?"

"Hmm?" I looked up at Dylan, perplexed.

He was holding my shoe-less foot, checking my ankle.

He smiled a bit, understandingly, "I asked how your head is."

"Oh, it's okay. When do you think I'll be able to put weight on my ankle?"

Dylan gingerly brushed his finger-tips across my ankle, the bruise was already fading to a green rather than being purple.

"I don't think you actually sprained it. It seems like you just banged it pretty good. You could probably start walking on it any day now."

"Finally!" I exclaimed. Phew. I was thinking I'd be off it for weeks at first.

Dylan chuckled, "just don't go crazy on it. Take it slow. You do know how to be patient, don't you?"

My head snapped to look at him, "yes, I do actually!" I told him feeling the _very_ mature urge to stick my tongue out at him.

He laughed again, then cleared his throat, looking more serious.

"I hate to ask, but do you think you could make sure Nick stays here today? If he keeps going like this I think he's going to get burnt out or heat stroke."

Looking up from slipping my shoe back on, I followed his gaze to a spot a several yards away where Fang was sitting, making more water containers. He didn't really look like he was close to heat stroke. Then again, what did I know about the medical sciences? I didn't protest.

"Sure," I agreed, "but what about you? You and Sam?"

"We'll be alright," he replied reassuringly.

I looked at him skeptically, that didn't make any sense.

"Okay," I said.

He rose to his feet, "well, see you later."

Then I watched him as he walked over to Fang. There was a lot of hand gesturing and I squinted at their profile's, trying to decipher what they were talking about. I shook my head about to turn away when suddenly Dylan was gesturing to me. Me? Why was he doing tha- oh, snap! Fang's head started to turn my way, and I whipped my head down, feigning deep sudden interest in tying my shoes. By the time I looked back over Dylan was already leaving. He was walking toward Sam. Sam however, was crouched next to Lisa, their heads bend together in close conversation.

Boy she sure reeled him in fast.

Sam as it seemed, would not be joining Dylan.

* * *

So there I was again, weaving with the rest of the kids (this time we were making a hut!). Exciting, I know. Even Lisa was helping, in Sam's presence she was suddenly miss 'let's do this guys! Teamwork! I love weaving!' Meanwhile I was absently trying to calculate the number of times I could roll my eyes before the got stuck rolled back into my head. Caliber surprise, surprise, wandered off shortly after Dylan left. Iggy, though he was blind, was still remarkably good at weaving palm leaves. In fact, his weaving looked better than mine. As for Fang, luckily I saw him approaching, I was still not used to his silent arrivals. I'll probably never get used to them.

He was holding some water containers and a sharp piece of metal, "where'd that come from?" I pondered.

"The wreckage I guess."

I looked up at his face blocking the sun, feeling small in his shadow, "Dylan said you needed help with something?"

Oh he _did_ , did he? I guess that was _one_ way to get Fang to stay.

What did I need help with? Uhh, peeing in the bushes? No, **NO**!

Gathering firewood? I saw the big stack out of the corner of my eye.

"Can you help us build this hut?" I blurted.

"I was planning on searching again. Sam and Iggy can help."

And there I was, stuck between wanting to help Dylan and wanting to help my sister. I fiddled with my weaving, trying to decide what to say.

"Max?" Fang said, lowering himself to sit right next to me, "what's wrong?"

Well, I guess I wasn't that good at hiding my emotions. He could read me like a book.

I looked at him then, really looked at him. I could see what Dylan talking about now. Fang looked pretty worn out.

"Nothing," I placated, with a small smile, then after a pause, "the thing is, you look pretty tired."

He turned his head to the side a bit, I think he knew there was more to the story, that there was more I wanted to say.

"Okay," was all he said, but I understood what he meant; okay, I'll stay.

I glanced at Iggy on the other side of him, his mouth pulled into a slight smile. I sighed, oh, Iggy.

Over the course of the next hour we constructed a sturdy – or at least as sturdy as it was going to get – hut. When that was done we all picked berries together. My arm was slung around Fang's shoulders and we were both holding a water container to put the berries in. I glanced at him sideways. I had noticed, he didn't even talk to Iggy that much. He caught me looking this time and turned his head a little to glance at me. I of course looked away like I wasn't doing anything. He remained silent and we went on like that, not talking, catching each other's eyes periodically and looking away.

What was going on?

* * *

An immeasurable amount of time later, it was just Fang and I. Again. All the other were asleep in the hut. Luckily all the little rascals fit. Lisa and Sam fell asleep facing each other which was actually kind of adorable once you saw it. As it happens, asleep was pretty much the only state in which I didn't find Lisa annoying. Anyways, there we were, sitting by the fire, waiting up for Dylan who had been _all day_. All day! Talk about getting burnt out.

For the fourth time I struggled to keep my heavy eyelids open.

"You think he's okay, don't you?" it came out as a whisper.

"He probably just lost track of time," he whispered back.

I nodded, but peering into the darkness I still felt unsure.

More time passed. Something moved. My eyes flickered open.

"Sorry," said a soft voice in my ear.

I tilted my head up. And, there . . . there he was. I had fallen asleep on Fang's shoulder!

"Sorry," I echoed warm and drowsy.

The fire was still going, casting its glow on him. I noted absently, he wasn't made of flames, like Caliber; he was made of light and shadows. The gold in his eyes caught in the glow and he looked softer somehow. I was still looking up at him from my position on his shoulder when I realized I should probably move. I started to pull away sleepily.

"You don't have to," his voice was even softer than the look in his eyes.

Thankful, I settled back against the curve of his body; he felt completely relaxed. I was about to drift off again, then there was a different noise.

"Maximum".

My eyes shot open. I straightened suddenly hyper alert.

There she stood, one arm bandaged with strips of cloth, clothes covered in sand, blood stains on her shirt.

My _sister_!

My _twin_!

"Maya!" I cried scrambling to my good foot and flinging myself into her arms.

I squealed like a total girl, disregarding the sleeping children, and grabbed her in the biggest bear hug. Afterwards I was so excited that I pulled Dylan into an embrace.

"Thank you," I whispered, "Thank you."

He nodded against my shoulder. I looked at Fang, over Dylan's shoulder, still sitting by the fire, and suddenly got the strange feeling that I had left something behind there.

When we pulled apart Dylan almost looked sheepish. And as the questions poured out of me, some of the children started to stir.

"Maya!" Angel cried, running to hug her.

I looked on at the reunion with an overflowing heart. She was safe, finally, finally.

Third day's a charm, it would seem.


	9. Bodies

Day 4 was both one of the best and one of the worst days on the island.

I awoke sometime in the early morning when the sun had just barely come up and everyone else was asleep, even Sam who had taken the last watch by the fire. I can't remember exactly why I got up that morning, I think I was thirsty or maybe I was still full of energy from having Maya back. Either way, I crawled out of the pile of kids, avoiding legs and fingers. I couldn't help but smile at the image of my sister sleeping peaceful, wedged in between Nudge and Angel. Quietly, I crawled out of the hut and next to the fire spot. The fire was dead, but the day was brand new.

Stretching, I rose to my feet (or foot rather) and to my extreme satisfaction, I found that my ankle no longer hurt. Gingerly I put pressure on it and for once I didn't go down like a sack of potatoes. Aw, heck yeah! Today was going to be a good day! Carefully, carefully, I tried walking around a bit. It honestly felt weird to have two working feet again.

Welp, that was enough standing around.

I took off toward the beach, slowly at first, then gaining momentum, broke into a small trot. Not wanting to push my ankle so soon, I stopped at the water's edge to admire the sunrise. It was, well it was the prettiest thing I'd seen so far on this island. The sky was a mix of pink and orange and light blue, turning the water gold. Everything seemed so calm, so peaceful. There was a soft splashing as the waves lapped up to the beach and a softer breeze blowing my hair about. Everything was great. That of course was when things started looking down. Like, six feet below, down.

I turned and continued walking down the beach, feeling just dandy.

And dear God.

There it was.

Even from 15 feet away I could tell what it was. The squeamish side of me said TURN AROUND! while the investigator in me knew I had to know who. Who was that lying dead on the beach?

It was worse than I imagined it would be, bloated and burned. I think the man had been part of the crew on the Sea Hawk. His skin, other than where it was charred, was pale and devoid of color, as if the ocean had leached him of it. The pungent smell of decay hung like wet fog all around him, almost tangible. It was the eyes that got me though. His eyes, open to the sky, unseeing and glossy, as though he was trying to commit the last rays of the sunrise to memory.

I backed away, slowly at first, the way I had walked down to the water and then faster and faster until I was practically running. Who did I tell? My first instinct was to tell Maya, but she had already been through so much, being alone. I could tell Dylan or Sam, but Dylan had been out so late, I was sure he was exhausted. And Sam, well, I had a feeling he wouldn't handle the situation very well. Heck, I wasn't handling the situation very well. When it came right down to it, the person I wanted to go to was Fang.

I scrambled back into the hut frantically avoiding legs and fingers. I almost tripped over Iggy, luckily he just rolled over, snoring softly. On the other side of him was Fang. Finagling myself, there was just enough room to crouch in front of him. And I just sat there, gathering my courage. He looked so calm and relaxed and younger somehow, with the intense, serious look to his face gone. He was curled onto his side, hair moving slightly as he inhaled and exhaled. I shook his shoulder gently.

I hated it. I absolutely hated bringing him back into a world where he had to be serious.

He blinked a few times before looking up at me, confusion clear in his eyes. It was an open look, vulnerable, the kind that made you ponder it for a long time after. The look on my face must have registered, he pushed himself into sitting position.

". . . Max?" just like that, the seriousness was back.

"Um . . ." it came out strangled.

I nodded toward the hut entrance. Fang nodded in agreeance. Once we were out, I whipped around so fast I practically ran into him. I clutched his sides, frantic and harried, and he grabbed my shoulders to keep me from toppling over. His eyes held mine, steadily. I took a deep breath in and out.

"There's a dead . . . body, on the beach," my fingers curled tighter into his shirt.

He looked over his shoulder.

"Okay," was all he said, he was going to go deal with it.

He turned and I let my hands fall. That's not what I had wanted. I didn't want him to deal with it by himself. I didn't want him to have to see it.

I grabbed his hand, "don't".

He squeezed mine gently before letting it go, "I have to."

He got about three steps before I started following.

"Max, you don't have to come. You can stay here."

"I know," but it was all of our responsibilities'.

We were somber as we dug a hole in the sand using broken tree limbs. The worst part by far was when we each took a hold of an arm and dragged him together into his grave. It only grew worse as we pushed the sand atop him, his blue shirt disappearing. I was determined not to cry, but God was it a sad grave. There was no funeral procession, no family members to tell accounts of his life. No church. No casket. Nothing save for a large, weather-beaten boulder, as his headstone. So there we stood, Fang taunt and me with flowers I had picked.

"Thank you for helping us off the ship. I don't know what kind of person you were, but that makes you good in my book. I'm sorry you didn't make it off alright."

Now it was my turn.

I tried to think of something kind to say, like Fang, but in the end all I could get out was, "I'm sorry."

I don't know why I thought of it then, but suddenly the image of Fang's face as I told him there was a body popped up in my mine. A chill went down my spine, freezing me on place. After a moment I turned to him.

"Fang . . . has there been others? Have you seen more . . . ?"

He looked at me, clenching his jaw. He didn't say a word, but he let a little emotion show on his face. The almost tortured look in his eyes told me yes, this was not the first person on the island he had had to bury.

Who?

Who else?

Whose bodies?


	10. The Sassy Chauffeur

Once everyone was awake we told them. Well, the 4 most mature ones that is.

Iggy frowned, his eyebrows drawing together, while Sam looked shocked, his eyes darting unbelievingly from Fang and I to the grave. Dylan paled, looking dolefully out to sea. And Maya, as I expected, with one sorrowful look understood what I had gone through, without going through it herself.

"I'm sorry," she lamented, "I saw 2 when I was higher up, but they were out floating in the water."

I shivered involuntarily. How many people had actually made it off the boat? It couldn't be just us, _could it_?

For the rest of the morning we hung out at camp. Maya and I caught up and boy did it feel good to have her back. We were a nice balance to each other, what, being twins and all. I am a little more headstrong and tough and she was a little more gentle and thoughtful. We made a good team. We could usually tell exactly what the other was thinking, so it came as no surprise that she noticed how antsy I was. I kept pacing and looking for things to do. There was always things to do, the only problem was that everyone was already doing them.

"Max," she said gently, "I think you should rest for a bit."

I stopped mid pace to look at her.

"You know me, I'd rather keep busy."

She nodded, already having anticipated my response.

I sighed and she sighed. I resumed pacing.

A few minutes later I heard a 'bye', to my left. Fang was leaving to search for people again. I paused, looking guiltily at Maya. She was already looking at me from her seat on a rotted tree log.

"It's okay," she replied to my unasked question. "It's okay if you want to get away from here. Your ankle must have known you'd need to get away today."

I smiled ruefully at her. Bless her for understanding. But I couldn't really go, could I? Maya had just gotten back.

"Go on," she insisted with a flick of her hand, "he's leaving you behind."

I hesitated a moment more before hugging her.

"I'm sorry," I said, hating that I was selfish enough to actually leave even though she just got there, "I just can't stand to be here right now."

"I understand."

I didn't know how, but I was going to find a way to make it up to her.

I jogged lightly, looking back over my shoulder once to wave at her.

"Is it cool if I come with?" I asked, slowing to Fang's pace.

He looked surprised for a moment, but it slipped away easily after he looked at my face. He knew why. Of course he knew.

For Pete's sake, was I really that easy to read?

"Like I could stop you."

I narrowed my eyes at him. The corner of his mouth lifted in a half smile.

Ladies and gentlemen, Fang: The Silent Sass Master.

I told him as much. I was rewarded with a sudden burst of laughter. I don't know how else to describe it other than it was like an unexpected fart, but a lot more pleasant. And that's when I realized I had internally compared his laugh to a fart. Dear goodness. I mean, they both had to do with air. Anyways, that was _not_ the point. The point was that I was leaving the camp.

The water containers strung across our shoulders thudded a little as we walked. I had turned back and grabbed one before we left the beach. Someone had thought to wrap vine around the containers so that they could be worn. Other than that it was quiet.

I looked at Fang, still thinking about the bodies.

"It won't help you know," he said, not looking at me, "it won't help you sleep better, knowing who's dead."

"If you told me then I could stop agonizing over who's missing."

Fang stopped, turning to look me right in the eye, his face tight.

"Trust me when I say it would not help you to hear about the little kids I had to bury. Please don't make me relive that."

Needless to say, I never asked him about it again.

* * *

We had decided to cut through the thick of the island as opposed to following along the beach. Dead leaves and twigs crunched under foot as we made our way in silence. Birds cawed every once in a while, peering down at us from the foliage. The whole center of the island was covered in a thick, lush forest. It was quite pretty actually. I personally found it prettier when I didn't have to push my way through it. Fang pushed on though like he had been doing this whole life. Overachiever. I was pushing a big leaf fronds out of my face when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What is it?"

He lifted a finger toward where he was staring. I walked around to the other side of him to get a look. Behind a big tree about 10 yards away poked out 2 little legs, clothed in green cargo pants.

"Fang?" I questioned.

His jaw clenched and unclenched as he stared. The rest of his face was a mask of emotionlessness. I was about to ask him what was up when he took off running, flying over rocks and rotted logs.

"Fang!" I cried after him, trying to catch up.

I rounded the tree to find him kneeling, shaking a boy softly.

"Gazzy?" he murmured.

After a moment Gazzy blinked awake. He sat up looking utterly confused.

"Fang?" he mumbled still half asleep.

Finally realization dawned on his face, "Fang!" he bellowed happily, jumping up.

His arms shot out about to embrace Fang, but he seemed to think better of it, letting his arms drop midway. Fang didn't really look like the most huggable guy.

Then of course, he had to go and prove me wrong. He pulled Gazzy down into an embrace. I couldn't see Fang's face, with his back to me, but Gazzy looked pretty happy, his arms wrapped around Fang's neck. The scene was akin to that of two brothers hugging. I smiled warmly, thankful that we had found him _alive_ around the other side of the tree. After a moment Gazzy pulled back, his hands still on Fang's shoulders as if Fang would disappear if he let go. That's when his eyes began to water. I think he was just so relieved to have found someone. I couldn't imagine what it must have been like for him, being all alone on an island for 3 days. He couldn't have been more than 9 years old. Gazzy fought the tears, trying to be strong. He glanced up at me once. I don't think he particularly wanted to cry in front of a girl.

"It's okay," Fang promised, "we're here now, Gaz."

Gazzy sniffled once, his head bobbing.

"I know," he said.

Suddenly he perked up, "did you find Iggy? What about Angel?"

"They're back at the camp."

"There's a camp?"

Fang nodded rising to his feet.

"Well what are we waiting around here for?" Gazzy exclaimed fling his arms out to the side, "let's go!" he beamed.

Fang grinned, "this way," he said nodding toward his right.

"Why not the way we came?" I wondered.

"I think this way will be easier," he replied.

I shrugged, whatever you say.

"They asked about you too," I told Gazzy.

He smiled, "are they alright?"

"They're great," I assured him, "Iggy is still blind though."

He snickered and I had the vague impression that this joke would be passed along to Iggy's ears.

I could see the forest thinning and after a bit we hit a different part of the beach. By that time my ankle had really started bothering me. Not nearly as bad as before (thankfully), but it still ached. Fang noticed me lagging behind a bit, being the perceptive human that he was. He eyed me, stopping.

"Do you want to get on my back?" he offered.

"No," I declined, "I'm fine."

"We still have a bit to go. I'd say you could one-foot-it, but that would take longer."

"I'm _fine_ ," I repeated.

We were at a standstill, and by his stance I could tell he really was going to stand still until I agreed.

I huffed. Ughh, why'd he always have to save everyone? No, that wasn't it. Why'd he always have to save _me_?

I stomped over to him.

"You're very stubborn, you know that?" I said, clambering onto his back.

"You're one to talk," he retorted, standing up.

Gazzy giggled at our banter.

This was weird. Like super weird. All in all I could see why Lisa liked it. Fang was doing all the work, I didn't even really have to hold on. At first I didn't know what to do with my hands so I just rested them awkwardly on his shoulders. After a bit, I gave up trying to keep my distance and I looped them loosely around his neck. Now I was pressed against his back and, once again, could feel every breath he took. I wondered if he could feel my heart beating into his back. If he minded he didn't complain. He didn't say anything really and Gazzy, unaware of such adolescent dynamics, marched out in front of Fang eagerly, but still close.

"I'm sorry," I said resting my chin on Fang's shoulder, "you're probably sick of chauffeuring me around by now."

It felt like all I did was apologize these days.

He shrugged, which felt pretty weird considering I was on his back.

"I figured this would happen."

"Huh?"

"I figured you're ankle might get tired."

And yet, he let me come with him anyways. Fang really was a nice guy. But I wasn't about to tell _him_ that.

"In that case," I proclaimed, "home Charles!"

He shook his head a little, but I think he was smiling.

"Next time I'm charging a flat fee," he quipped.

I laughed, tightening my hold on him.


	11. Unsure

When we got back the sun was just starting to go down and everyone was gathered at the camp. I noticed Maya and Dylan sitting close, her arm in his carful grasp. She was inspecting him, while he was inspecting her scratches, with a look I'd never seen on her face before.

Gazzy saw Angel first as we approached.

"Angel!" he hollered, running toward her at full speed.

"Gazzy!" Angel cried in return, hopping up to meet him halfway.

They threw their arms around each other, both beaming. Iggy's head snapped toward them, from his spot by the fire.

"Gazzy?" he called out disbelieving.

"I'm here Iggy," he confirmed, walking over to him, his sister by his side.

His arms curled around Iggy without a moment's hesitation, and Iggy hugged him back just as tightly.

"I missed you buddy," Iggy said in a husky voice, his eyes looking watery.

I thought back to when Gazzy was going to hug Fang. I glanced over at Fang – I was standing next to him now – but his face gave nothing away. I wondered if it hurt him that Gazzy felt like he couldn't hug him. It made me sad just thinking about it.

"Max, did you hurt your ankle again?" Dylan said, pulling my thoughts away from Fang.

I nodded, "it's not bad though."

He patted the sand next to him.

"Let me look at it."

Fang let me lean on him as I hobbled over. Sitting down I pulled off my shoe. Dylan delicately touched my ankle, turning it this way and that.

"It looks okay. I would just take it easy," he gave me a look. "Actually, take it easy this time."

Maya gave me the same sort of "I told you so" look. I waved them off.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it you two. I'll be more careful."

* * *

Later that same day someone wandered onto our camp looking both dazed and relieved. Her dark hair hung ragged and stuck to her forehead. One of the knees of her capris was ripped and crusted with dry blood. It was dark now, and we were all huddled around the fire. Nudge noticed her first.

"Ella!" she called out.

I whipped my head over to where angel was looking. It was Ella! She stumbled over and dropped down beside us. Tears streamed down her face as she hugged us. Ella was one of our best friends.

"I was wondering around when I saw the smoke," she explained.

The crying must have done her in, because she fainted, eyes rolling back into her head.

"Dylan!" Maya cried out frantically.

He had already been walking over and now he ran. He checked her pulse at her wrist and then checked to make sure she was breathing.

"What's wrong with her?" I questioned, feeling frantic myself.

"Dehydration and lack of food most likely. She'll be okay," Dylan assured us, "we just have to make sure she gets something to eat and drink when she wakes up."

He was right, Ella was okay. In the following week she had taken to collecting firewood with Iggy and, even if Iggy didn't know it yet, she had taken to him as well. However, unfortunately, she would be last addition to our little camp. No matter how much Fang searched, he found no one else and no one else found us.

* * *

So, as you can imagine, it was startling after almost a whole month on the island, to be unsure as to whether there were people other than us on said island. It all started in the early morning on a week day. It could have been Wednesday or maybe Thursday. We had kept good track of the number of days, but the specific day of the week had gotten a little fuzzy. Either way, I had gotten up early to wash off in the pond before anyone else woke up. It was a peaceful trek that took about 15 minutes. The forest was still asleep, quiet save for the occasional bird. I moved with ease as I walked among its many plants and trees now.

Once I got to there I sat for a bit, listening to the sound of the waterfall give way to the pond, watching the sky change colors. It was nice to have some alone time for a bit. God knows I'd go crazy if I didn't get any every once in a while. Taking my time, I began removing my clothing. First my shirt, then my pants. As I was undoing the clasp on my bra, for some reason my eyes cut to the right of me. And there they were, a set of eyes staring right at me from the bushes. I screamed, terrified and mortified, turning so quickly that I tripped over a rock and lost my balance. It pitched me backwards into the water, arms flailing. As my head surfaced my eyes scoured the surrounding foliage looking for the eyes.

Surely I hadn't imagined them, had I?

They were nowhere to be seen, but I heard the faint sound of twigs and leaves crunching under foot. I spun around and around for a few moments, but saw nothing save for trees and leaves.

Well that was enough alone time for me!

Crossing my arms over my chest I rose from the water, walking quickly as possible toward my clothes. Adrenaline coursed through my veins as I felt at the peak of uncomfortableness. Turning all around I searched for any peeping toms before I reached for my clothes. I scarcely had time to cover my chest again before I heard more crunching of leaf litter to my left. It was Fang, chest moving rapidly as if he had sprinted.

Stopping in front of me, he grabbed my shoulders, "Max, what's wrong?"

He searched my eyes, waiting for an answer, but all I could do was blush, feeling even more uncomfortable than before. More uncomfortable, but also more safe with him there. That's when he finally seemed to notice. You know, the whole me standing there practically naked, soaking wet in only my underwear, with my arms across my chest. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything we heard more feet rushing toward us. His head snapped to look over his shoulder and his hands began lifting his shirt over his head. Moving rapidly, as if by their own accord, they pulled it down over my head. I barely had the forethought to push my arms through the holes as they stopped in front of us. Fang shifted, mostly blocking me from their view.

"What happened?" Dylan asked worriedly.

My mind whirled, but I finally found my voice, "I was undressing and I saw someone in the bushes," I pointed, "but they ran off."

He looked disgusted.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded from behind Fang's shoulder.

"Did you see who it was? I thought everyone besides you and was at the beach when we left."

I shook my head. So did I.

"It could have been someone else from the boat," Dylan said as he sprinted toward where I had pointed.

Sam looked between Fang and I once, a faint smile crossing his lips, before rushing off after Dylan.

"Are you really okay?" Fang asked softly.

I nodded, fingers pulling on the hem of his shirt where it rested against my upper thigh, feeling utterly absurd. Here I was, dripping wet in his shirt, in the middle of a freaking forest. My cheeks were growing warmer by the second. What was my life at the moment?

He cleared his throat.

"Sorry, you probably want to get dressed." He turned so that his back faced me. "Do you want me to leave?

"Nah," I declined, sounding more casual than I felt, "I'll just be a minute."

He stood there, his tall frame rigid and completely still. I myself stood there for a moment, feeling awkward changing with him a few yards away. It wasn't for lack of trust in Fang though. I knew he wouldn't turn around. Still, I could not help but to keep one eye on his back as I pulled off his shirt. I smelled just like him.

"If you want to finish washing, I could stand watch for you."

Coming from any other guy that would have sounded like a come-on, but I knew Fang was purely serious.

"Thanks, but I think I've had enough nudity for one day."

"Okay . . . and you don't have _any_ idea who it was?" he asked as I was pulling my jeans on.

"Unfortunately no. I don't even remember the color of the eyes. It all happened so fast."

"Well when we figure out who it was, I'm going to beat him up."

I stopped mid-buttoning of my pants. That statement struck me as so stereotypically guy-ish that I could scarcely believe it was Fang who said that. I actually almost giggled.

"No you won't," I countered matter-of-factly, "if we find him, _I'm_ going to beat him up. That perv," I mumbled.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

Then he was silent as I slipped the rest of my clothes on.

"All done," I announced to him.

He didn't turn around.

"You can turn around now," I informed him.

Still nothing.

". . . Fang?"

I marched up to him, turning him by the shoulder. His eyes were wide for a moment, he hadn't been expecting me to do that. I saw why he didn't want to turn around though. Quiet, mostly emotionally unavailable Fang was . . . blushing.

Blushing!

That of course started me on a fresh round of blushing myself. He looked down, angling his head away from me.

I handed him his shirt, "here, thanks."

He took it without looking at me, then pulled it on in one fluid motion.

"Um, . . ." I started, not knowing how to begin. I could feel his eyes turn to me again as I looked down at my feet, "please . . . just please don't tell anyone you basically saw me naked."

"I won't," he promised, his voice sounding soft and weirdly un-Fang-like.

I looked up to find him still blushing profusely, despite the fact that we were both fully clothed now. The wind rustled some dead leaves and my muscles jumped a little, my nerves still a wreak.

"I'm sorry someone did this to you. It's not right and it's not fair to you or any of the girls on the island," his jaw was clenched now, the blush faded and replaced with anger at my injustice.

I nodded. That's right! I would get mad, not scared. I would _not_ be scared by some lowly, peeping pervert!

"Life's not fair, but I concur. Can we get out of here now?"

For a fraction of a second – I could have imagined it – he looked physically pained, as if he felt like he'd been keeping me from leaving that uncomfortable place. Surprising me, he immediately slipped his hand in mine and led me quickly and with ease, away. My fingers curled tighter around his, unsure about the threats looming around me.


	12. Nothing on Him

Do you ever get the feeling that the world is conspiring against you?

If you don't, that's probably because it's too busy conspiring against _me_. I mean, what are the chances this would happen? The universe, as it would seem, balances its self out in peculiar ways. In fact, it has a superb sense of humor. If I had to give proof of intelligent design I would cite this incident. I hardly know of another way to explain it. Some coincidences are just too coincidental to actually be a coincidence, ya know?

A week or so after the Peeping Tom happening, we still had no idea or clue as to who was responsible. I didn't go to bathing pool by myself anymore, and I paid extra attention to where the kids were at all times. It seems I was almost always counting heads.

So anyways, the incident, that afternoon Maya and I went to fill up the water jugs. Making our way through the tropical thresh we headed to the bathing pool, planning to fill them via the waterfall. We were having a goodtime and everything, laughing about how earlier that day Gazzy had been chased by a little red crab after poking it with a stick repeatedly. Maya looked down at her shoes.

"Dang it!" she complained, "My shoes came untied. You go on ahead."

I was getting dark outside and we wanted to get back before we couldn't see. So I agreed, swiftly foraging on ahead.

"Outta my way plant," I grumbled pushing a huge frond out of my face.

I heard a _sploosh_ of water, and my eyes snapped forward.

Glory.

I barely heard the _swish_ as frond moved back into place behind me. In fact I didn't hear much of anything. I might have even stopped breathing. There in front of me stood Fang.

Completely naked.

 _Completely_.

At least I assumed he was. He was there, in the bathing pool, frozen in place, looking like a statue, still. So still. His eyes locked on mine as I stared. My mind just couldn't process the image. Fang said nothing, the water pooling around him, barely hitting his hip bones. He dared not move.

I stared.

He stared back.

Complete and utter, uncomfortable silence.

I don't know why, but it took me seeing him half naked for it to finally click in my brain that I found him attractive. He had a nice look to him, his olive skin shinning even in the dimming light, his dark locks wet and pushed out of his face. Water droplets dropped from the ends. I watched as some of them rolled down his arms and stomach and lips.

I got the sudden vivid image of me wading out into the water, throwing my arms around his neck, and kissing him.

How very odd.

 _Noooo_. _Bad Max_. I heard rustling behind me.

Maya.

My eyes widen as I realized I was still staring. Warmth rushed to my cheeks. There was a succinct possibility that I was blushing as much as when he saw _me_ half naked.

"Sorry," I blurted, not really feeling sorry at all.

With that I turned on my heals, almost running into Maya who was just behind the big frond.

"Let's go," I said.

"What . . .?" she questioned, confused, trying to look over my shoulder.

Luckily the frond had snapped back into place. I grabbed her wrist pulling her in the opposite direction.

"What was that all about?" she asked after a minute.

I stopped to look at her, still feeling flushed.

"Umm, remember how I told you wat happened the other day, and how Fang showed up?"

A hand flew to her mouth as she understood instantly what I was getting at. She gasped, a grin spread across her face.

"He wasn't."

"He was." I said with a sigh.

She started giggling like crazy. I pursed my lips.

"Maya, this is not funny!" I chided tersely.

"Oh, but it is!" she laughed shaking my shoulders. "You are in denial!"

"Okay, it's a little funny," I admitted.

She wiggled her eyebrows, then I was cracking up right along with her.

"Oh, I'm jeal-ous," she told me. "He is too cute."

"Yeah," I agreed, the image permanently burned into my mind, "he is."

* * *

He approached later the next day as I was washing some of the berries. Don't even bother asking who, you already know who it was. He wasn't one to leave such things alone I later realized. I had been studiously avoiding him all day you see.

"Love is in the air."

"Excuse me?" I asked, trying to play off that he hadn't startled me.

He pointed to the tree line. There under a substantial palm tree, Lisa and Sam sat making out. They had been going at it most of the afternoon. The island's first "official couple" apparently. Yay for them.

"Eww," I said making a face, "time to get some Lysol."

He snorted.

"Don't rain on their parade," he said taking a seat next to me.

That was one touchy parade.

"Besides," he continued, "they don't have anything on us."

" _What_?" I deadpanned.

My head swiveled to meet his eyes.

He gave me a lopsided grin, head cocking to the side, "we've seen each other almost completely naked."

My jaw literally dropped. He was _not_ bringing this up now.

"What?" he questioned, "I haven't talked to anyone about this, like you asked."

"Okay, well now that applies to me too."

"You don't want to talk about it?" then of all thing, he wiggled his eyebrows.

Okay, that was too funny. He was being so out of character I couldn't help it. A giggle escaped.

The grin spread across his face.

He bumped my shoulder with his own, "should we call them over and tell them that there's no point in making out? We've already beat them."

His hands cupped around his lips like he was actually about to call them over.

" _No_!" I cried pulling his hands down, feeling gigglier by the second.

What was with him today?

When he turned to face me again he was smiling. Not grinning, actually smiling. Smiling just for me. I couldn't help it I stared. I doubt any girl was strong enough not to. Everything else just kinda faded away; the sun paled in comparison I'm sure. I thought he was cute before, but seeing him smile was just so incredibly . . . incredible! It lit up his whole face. He looked so open, and in that moment it made me realize what he could have been like under different circumstances. Given a different childhood.

It was gone the moment I stopped giggling. So quickly.

"What?" he inquired, instantly emotionless.

I blinked, my mind swimming. I think I melted a little.

Had I been holding my breath?

"Sorry," oh this was not good, the words were coming out as I was thinking them. "I swear the world stopped spinning for a moment."

His eyes widened, his lips parted a fraction. Fang leaned in, stopping inches from my face. He didn't smile again, but his eyes shown as they searched mine. They smiled enough for the rest of his face. Very gently his hand cupped my cheek.

I struggled to for a coherent thought. Haphazardly my brain constructed one, _was he going to kiss me?_ His breath was soft and warm on my face. He closed his eyes and I felt his lips as equally soft and warm on my cheek. Then he was gone, his fingers tenderly slipping down to my jaw as he stood.

My head was spun. _What the heck just happened?_

I watched in a daze as he walked away, the sun shining at his back.

The sun had nothing on him.


	13. The Storm Before the Storm

It was an unusual morning for two reasons: one, Dylan was still asleep and two, the sky was cloudy. Dylan was a busybody, he liked to get stuff done. Typically he was up around the same time as Fang, Maya, and I; it seemed the exhaustion was finally catching up with him. As for the weather, there had been clouds before of course, but this overcast seemed particularly heavy. I didn't think much about it though, thinking it would dissipate like the others before it. Other than that, it was a pretty average morning. Maya and I went to pick berries while Fang went to get water. By the time we got back the sun had really settled in the sky, spreading its light, yet Dylan was still asleep.

"Fang," Maya started as we were washing berries, "I want to go see if anything useful washed up anywhere else. Would you mind going with me?" I had a feeling she would have asked me, but I was the best bet at getting Dylan to take it easy.

"Sure," he said, his face softening just a fraction the way it always did when he talked to her.

She was good for him I think. He needed to be around people like Maya and her soothing aura. Honestly, I don't think he could have denied her even if he wanted to. It wasn't that he liked her like _that_ exactly, I think he just felt at ease with her. My heart swelled with pride at the sweetness of my sister and my love for her.

After the berries were washed, Fang and Maya were off. Unintentionally – I imagine – they both turned back to look at me at the same time. Had they been the same height they would have bonked heads. They paused, looking at one another. I just barely heard their soft laughter as it mixed with my own.

* * *

Not much later Dylan woke up. At that point Ella and Iggy were also up.

He emerged from the leafy hut looking as tired as he had the night before. "You can go back to sleep," I told him gently.

"Nah," he declined, then after taking inventory, "where's everyone else?"

"Ella and Iggy went to get firewood and Maya and Fang went to look for supplies."

"Oh," Dylan's eyebrows dipped visibly. "They get alone pretty well don't they?"

I wondered if he thought Fang might try to steal Maya away from him. Sheesh, men and their fragile egos.

"Yeah," I agreed seriously. "Good thing it's _you_ she likes." I grinned at the open look of surprise and relief at my words in his blue eyes.

He grinned back, seeming pleased.

" . . . She told you that?"

"She didn't have to. It's pretty obvious."

"I see, and when did you develop psychic powers?" he remarked.

"All twins can read each other's minds," I put my fingers to my temple. "Right now she's thinking . . . I wish Dylan would take more baths. He stinks."

He laughed, playfully shoving me.

"Okay, I think that's my cue," he said getting to his feet.

"Seriously though," I continued, looking up at him, "she wants you to take it easy. At least for today."

"Okay," he agreed sitting back down, I guess he caught the worried look in my eyes, "okay."

* * *

When Maya and Fang got back, a bundle of materials in their arms, everyone was back at camp. Iggy and Gazzy were building a sandcastle, Angel was picking little flowers tucked among the shore, Nudge collected seashells, some of the kids were swimming, while others (like Lisa) were simply lying in the sun. The sky was shining bright now, not a cloud in sight. It had turned out to be a nice day after all.

Maya smiled upon seeing that I had managed to detain Dylan. _Thank you_ she mouthed as they set the materials down for Sam, Dylan, Ella, and I to examine. It wasn't much, some clothes and towels, bundles of wire, a single, plastic blue cup.

"I was thinking," Fang spoke up, "that we could use some of this wire to make snares."

"Good thinking," Dylan commented, already reaching for some wire.

After the snares were made Fang, Dylan, and Sam rose to go set them up.

"You don't have to do that now," Maya reckoned, her eyebrows tipping up, "stay and enjoy the nice weather."

"I want to . . . but I really think we should do this now," Dylan responded, almost looking pained to refuse her. "We won't be long," he added.

Maya nodded understandingly. "Hurry back."

He smiled ruefully before turning toward the tree line.

Good thing they did.

* * *

It was just before dusk when the clouds rolled in again. We called the kids from the shore just as the 3 guys returned from the forest. Thunder rumbled low and deep in the grey void above us. Hello thunderstorm.

As I had come to realize, that nice weather had literally been the calm before the storm. Go figure.

This was very problematic you see, as I happened to be trying to start the fire at said moment. There was one last grumbling of the clouds and flash of lightning before the sky could take no more. Fat drops of water came down as the sky opened ungratefully onto our heads. The kids screeched, running back into the safety of the hut.

"Well f*ck you too," I muttered under my breath, dropping the sticks.

The rain poured down harder.

My bad.

I raced inside with everyone else after looking for stragglers. I counted heads trying to ignore the constant dripping from the roof onto my own head.

"So much for the fire," Fang joked as he came in behind me. His dark hair plastered to his forehead. Some part of my brain, the delusional part, pushed the image of the _last_ time I saw Fang soaking wet to the front of my mind. I blushed, turning away, praying I didn't look like a drowned cat.

"Yeah," I agreed.

That's okay, there was probably enough fire in my cheeks to make the hut go up in flames.

* * *

It continued to rain for some time, alternating between light and heavy. I was immensely happy that we stored the food and water inside, I just hoped the snares stayed put. Sadly, the lone cup recovered from the wreckage was lost the sea. Pity. _How ever would we go on_?

On a serious note though, the storm did create quite a bit of nervous tension. It hadn't rained yet on the island so none of us really knew what to expect. As we listened to the storm rage on, some of the kids were huddled together, cowering at each clap of thunder. Angel clung to her big brother. Gazzy did his best to soother her, his arm around her shoulders, despite the fact that he looked just as on edge.

I tell you what, it would have simply _killed_ me to contain the eye roll brought on at the sight of Lisa in the exact same position of Angel. Her face was pressed into Sam's chest, his arm around her shoulders. I knew good and well that she sneered at the kids who were afraid of storms back at the orphanage. Through it all the roof continued to leak, _pink, plink, plink_ as it hit the ground.

Suddenly Iggy cursed under his breath, breaking the silence and the tension. "Oh for Pete's sake, I can't take it anymore. Let me out."

" _What_?" I demanded, sitting by the makeshift door, "no."

"Unless you want to make a scene I would advise you to open the door," he cautioned.

"What?" I repeated confused.

Pronouncing each syllable as if I was heard of hearing, "I have to pee," Iggy announced loudly. There were snickers all around.

" _Okay_ ," I agreed practically ripping the door away from the entrance.

"Thanks warden," Iggy smiled, somehow managing to pat my shoulder as he left.

* * *

A particularly violent clap of thunder woke me from my light sleep. Still leaning against the hut wall I looked around trying to discern anything in the darkness. The wind had really picked up. It whistled like a tea kettle as it passed through the hut walls. Outside the waves thrashed against the sand angrily, reminding me of the terrible night that started this all. The hut began to shake with the wind. I clung nervously to the side, willing it to stay down.

Unfortunately, if you have not learned yet, you don't always get what you want.

The wind pushed and pushed rocking the hut, it was impossible for anyone to be asleep now. I hollered arms flailing. We tried to hold it down, but one last _gush_ bowled over our only shelter. I twisted, narrowly avoiding getting hit by the door, grabbing at the hut, but it was too late. The wind lifted it like a small child throwing a temper tantrum, smashing it into the nearest tree. I looked to the sky. It was beginning to feel like someone up there had a personal vendetta against me.

A clash of lightning illuminated everyone sprawled in the sand around me. Kids screamed and everyone fought to stay up right. The wind was literally trying to blow us away! Precious Angel would have been tossed like a human tumbleweed across the sand had Fang not caught her. A dozen frantic voices rose up at once. Unfortunately, they all paled in comparison to the wind. Leaves and sand spun around me as I fought to get to my feet. The wind whipped my hair this way and that. Settling for squatting, I cleared my throat.

"Listen up!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Everyone froze. "We're going to find somewhere to hold up. Now you are all going to get in a single file line and follow me. Everyone hold hands and stay low. No matter _what_ , don't let go!" Lightning flashed and I saw nods and heard a chorus of agreement. I pointed to Dylan, "you, help me get the water containers." I pointed to Sam and Maya, "get the food." I pointed to Fang, "get the cutter." Hopefully he knew what I was talking about.

After we got what we could without blowing away, I led the way, one hand tightly gripping Nudge's. It was easier to walk with the trees blocking some of the wind, but I still felt like it was going to knock me off my feet. Using instinct and the little light provided by lightning, I guided us toward the bathing pool. I thought I remembered seeing a cave somewhere around there. This could prove to be fatal if the pool had flooded over, turning the surrounding area into a muddy trap, but what choice did I have?

The air in my lungs left me in relief as I heard the gurgling of the waterfall. It fell over the rock face, crashing into the water below it. My heart pounded against my ribs as I tried to skirt around the pool to find the cave. A little past the waterfall lightning dashed across the sky and I saw the entrance. With a cry of joy I lead us over. It was pitch black in there, I hoped there was nothing in there that liked to eat children. I ushered Nudge in and everyone else along the line. It had worked, no one got left behind.

I wasn't surprised in the least to see who was at the end of the line. Gazzy gladly unhooked his fingers from his belt loop to rush into the cave, but he stayed put. Lightning flashed behind him as he stood there, looking like he'd never seen me before.

"Fang?" I called out still standing just outside the entrance, buckets of rain pouring down on us. This seemed to break him from his trance. I followed him in.

Lucky for us no horrendous island beasts called the cave their home. Well, none besides us now. It was dry and cool. I guess that was an upside to tropical storms; the air was humid and the rain was warm. At least we weren't freezing. After taking inventory of both supplies and injuries everyone settled down. There was no need for a watch that night, what with not being able to see much outside, yet there I was leaning against the cave wall. I was completely exhausted, but still too would up to relax. I heard footsteps and then felt someone slide down to the floor next to me.

"Max," he said.

A shiver ran down my spine.

In the darkness I reached out, arms curling around him. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Everything is going to be okay," Fang whispered in a soft voice.

I nodded against his shoulder, feeling sleepier already. He rested his head against mine, and even though we were drenched to the bone, I felt comfortable. I let the steady beat of his heart lull me to sleep.

However, little did we know that this was only the storm before the storm.


	14. Honestly

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, and no, I'm not dead and I haven't given up on this story. I got a job so I've just been really busy lately. Hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

* * *

Living in the cave was okay, but we all liked it better on the beach. There was a lot less mosquitoes there for one. Also, it was easier to get to the signal fire, if necessary. Although, at this point I think most everyone had given up on being rescued. All things considered, I made the executive decision to move headquarters back to the beach. We opted for making a sturdier hut. Now everything was pretty much back to normal. Well, except for the fact that we had more food now. Some of the snares had stayed put in the storm so we ate jungle rodents and little ground birds from time to time. More importantly though, there hadn't been another tropical storm.

I would have preferred another storm to what happened next though.

Fang was the first unfortunate soul. It started with a light cough. He had it for a few days, I thought it was just a little cold. However, he began coughing really hard that night as he dropped some firewood into the pile. I thought he might cough up a lung.

"Fang," I said tersely, "you should sit down". For once he obeyed.

He was fine for a minute before more coughs racked his body. It jerked with every cough.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I think I'll just lay down." He headed toward the "medical" hut. We built 2 huts, a small one for sick and injured and a big one for everyone.

"We'll bring you some dinner," Maya called worriedly after him.

* * *

The next day it was worse. He had a fever.

"How is he?" I asked as soon as Dylan came out of the medical hut.

"I told him to rest for today. We should tell everyone to stay away from the medical hut though," Dylan replied with a frown.

I noticed other people coughing that day too. Nudge and Ella and a little boy named Trevor. We had them stay in the medical tent so no one else got the cold. A day passed, then another, and another. They weren't getting any better. I was done standing by. On the fourth day I went in the medical hut to help Dylan.

"Max!" he exclaimed, "I told you not to come in here. I don't want you getting sick too."

"You haven't gotten sick yet," I argued. "I'm probably immune like you."

He sighed, resigning, then shifted to make more room for me. They looked awful. They all just laid there, unmoving. It didn't look like just a cold.

"Nudge," I said softly, kneeling next to her.

"Max," she croaked.

I held her hand and dunked the scrap of fabric Dylan was using as a makeshift rag into the water he had brought. I replaced it on her head.

"How you holding up sweetie?"

She smiled weakly, "not so good."

I visited with her for a while before visiting with Ella and then Trevor. He looked terrible. He was pale as a sheet and shaking. I tried to make him as comfortable as possible before moving on to Fang. He didn't look much better to be honest. His eyes were closed, his breathing uneven. Sweat glistened against his skin. His hair clung to his forehead, I pushed it away, pressing the back of my hand against his clammy skin. His dry lips parted slightly and his eyes fluttered open.

"How do you feel?" I whispered.

"I've been better," he admitted, voice hoarse.

"You've looked better," I agreed.

He attempted a chuckle, but it got caught in his dry throat.

"I'm sure you'll be better soon," I offered, unsure what else to say.

"I hope so."

* * *

"Isn't there anything we can do?" I asked Dylan later that night.

"Max . . ." he said warily, looking into the fire, "I've done everything I know how to do. I was only ever an intern at the hospital. And I don't have any equipment or medicine and I don't even know what they have or if we're all going to get it or anything else!" He looked around realizing he had risen his voice. Then he pressed his palms against his eyes with a sigh, "I'm sorry Max. I just know that it causes a fever and vomiting, and I'm pretty sure whatever it is, they got it from the mosquitoes by the cave."

I rubbed his back gently, seeing how stressed and tired he was. "I know you're doing everything you can. And if . . . if they don't make it . . . it's not your fault."

He nodded, but his shoulders were still tense and his head hung. I tried to come to terms with it myself, yet I really couldn't picture a life on the island without any of the kids in the medical hut. I couldn't think of a life without them. I wouldn't. They would get better.

Wouldn't they?

* * *

The next morning I went to check in on them to find they already had a visitor.

"Hi," my sister greeted me from her spot next to Trevor.

"Hey-" I stopped mid-sentence. Nudge and Ella were both sitting up, sharing some berries. I kneeled next to Nudge, putting the back of my hand against her forehead. "Your fever broke," I said mystified. She had been burning up yesterday.

"I know!" She piped up cheerfully, sounding more Nudge-like. "I feel loads better."

Ella's fever was gone too. Happily, I hugged them both. After a little bit I checked on Trevor. He was asleep again, but still shaking with a cold sweat. Hopefully his fever would break soon too. Pulling the make-shift blanket a little higher, I moved on to Fang. Maya was sitting there with him, holding his hand, talking to him quietly. He looked the same as yesterday. That is to say, terrible.

"Max," he croaked hoarsely.

"Hey," I said taking a seat on the other side of him, "do you need anything?"

"Yeah, a shower."

"I hate to break it to you, but if I find a shower on this island you'll have to fight me for it."

His chest rose and fell with what was supposed to be laughter, "never mind then."

"Scared?"

"No," he replied, "I just don't like starting fights I don't think I'll win."

I smiled down at him as his eyes flickered closed and he blinked heavily. I didn't know what else to say so I took his other hand. His skin was hot and cold at the same time. I couldn't imagine having a fever in this sunny, tropical weather. Hopefully I wouldn't find out.

Fang closed his eyes then, gripping both our hands. He smiled lopsided, as on he can do, "I'm practically dying, but I've never felt this good."

Maya gave a small laugh, and I shook my head, both of us squeezing back. Within a minute he was asleep again.

Maya disentangled her hand gently, saying, "sleep well," before leaving me with him.

I don't know, I just didn't want to leave yet. So I stayed, holding his hand, our fingers entwined. After listening to his breathing for a while, I shifted to get up. His eyes opened briefly, before closing again.

"Max," he mumbled, hand clutching mine still.

"Yes?" I leaned in to hear him.

"Will you come back later?" he muttered almost incoherently.

"Yeah," I whispered kissing his hand before returning it to him, "of course."

* * *

That evening Maya and Iggy helped Nudge and Ella get out of the medical hut upon their request. "It's so drab in there," Nudge had complained and I couldn't blame her. I wouldn't wanna be stuck in there either. Nonetheless, I ducked in to visit with Fang again, holding a bouquet of beach weeds. I was directed by Angel to give them to him as a get well present. They were the same little white flowers she had been picking before the big storm. It was so . . . well, it was just freaking adorable, alright?

 _When we woke up in the cave after the storm we decided to go check out what was left of our hut. Everyone had headed that way, but Angel lingered by the cave entrance until Fang emerged. I watched it all, a few feet ahead as I was counting heads. She pulled on the tail of his shirt as he passed; an uncharacteristically child-like gesture for Angel. Fang stopped in his tracks, eyebrows raised momentarily in surprise._

 _"Um," she murmured shyly at her shoes._

 _He squatted so that they'd be eye level. "What's up?" he asked gently, flashing a small smile to put her at ease._

 _She smiled back before retrieving a small white flower from her pocket. She held it out to him in an offering._

 _"What's this for?" he wondered._

 _"For making sure I didn't blow away during the storm."_

 _"You're welcome," he replied, looking taken aback, "maybe next time you'll catch me."_

 _Angel giggled sweetly, as only little girls can, and hugged him around the neck. He froze, like a deer in headlights, before hugging her back. His eyes found mine over her shoulder unfortunately (unfortunately because I was probably smiling like a doofus). There really is some just so undeniably great about seeing guys and kids interact. Angel left him looking mystified as she ran off to catch up with Nudge and the others. He stood twirling the flower between his thumb and pointer finger before looking up at me. A pleased smile spread across his face._

The image struck me as I approached.

The corner of his mouth tilted a bit. "From Angel?"

"Yep. She says get well soon."

"Tell her I'll try."

I nodded.

Oh boy.

I looked away, trying not to stare. He was shirtless, laying there clad only in his dark jeans. His feet were bare too. "Hot?" I inquired.

"Like I'm on fire," he responded raspily.

"I'm sorry. Do you want some water?"

He shook his head, hair clinging to his damp scalp. "Just sit with me," he requested.

I obliged, taking his hand like before. We did not speak, just sat there, me listening to him breathing and him staring at nothing in particular, with clouded eyes. Every so often he would squeeze my hand and I would squeeze back. Not for the first time I wondered what was going on inside his head. I wanted to ask, but there was little chance that he'd tell me. So instead when his eyes started to flutter I shifted his head into my lap. I ran my fingers through his raven hair. He opened his eyes then, midnight irises staring up at me with a child-like openness. I was practically cradling his head now, free fingers moving slowly against his cheek.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked finally.

His other hand rose weakly to rest on the back of my neck. "Kissing you," he whispered, eyes flicking to my lips and then my eyes again.

His fingers gently pressed down. I let him guide my lips to his. It was a simple, soft kiss, but not without feeling. I pulled away, keeping my face close to his, remembering when he kissed me on the check, the time he gave me a piggyback ride, when he held me after the storm, and all those times he carried me. His hand slipped down to cup my cheek and he began to raspily whisper the words I could never forget.

"I thought we'd get off the island and go back to our regular lives. But now that I might never make it off . . . I'm just glad that I met you, got to know you. You're the most determined person I've ever met. You fight for what you believe in, what you want. You're smart, and more than that, you're clever. And witty. Most of the time you're serious, but sometimes you're the funniest person I know. You're stubborn and a sore loser. You get fired up easily. And when I see how much you care about your sister and friends and the other kids, I wonder if I ever cared about anyone as much as you do. You're a natural born leader if I ever saw one. And you're brave even when you're afraid. That night, of the storm, when I saw you, outside the cave waiting for everyone to go in, waiting in the pouring rain . . ." he shook his head, swallowing, "I realized how much I like you. Honestly, I like you more than anyone I've ever met."

I swallowed the growing lump in my throat. It was the nicest thing anyone ever said to me, but it sounded a lot like a goodbye. I couldn't speak or I'd start crying like a baby. So instead I kissed him again. And then once more for good measure. Then I shifted so that I was laying by him, curled against his feverous body, where I'd stay until he got better or worse.


	15. Getting Better

It was early morning when I got the news. I crawled out of the hut to find Dylan sitting on one of the rotted logs by the remnants of the night's fire. The ash lay like a dark shadow, but his mood was darker still. Head in hands, he didn't move as I approached. My gut clenched and my stomach spiked with apprehension.

"Dylan?"

No response.

"Dylan? What happened?" I resorted to shaking his shoulder. "Dylan!?" I shook him a little too forcefully, jerking his whole body around.

Within a moment I had sidestepped him, the heat of adrenaline burning as I ran like a bat out of hell. I burst into the medical hut. Pushing my disheveled hair out of my face revealed what Dylan couldn't say. He lay there. Once sick, but he was sick no more. Actually, he simply was no more.

No more.

A shirt had been laid respectfully over his face. Placed there by the closest thing we had to a doctor. I had to see; to make sure. I shuffled unwillingly through the dimness, all sense of urgency lost. The morning rays casting the barest slivers of light. He could have been sleeping. But it was too dark, wasn't it? Too quiet.

Too dark.

Gingerly I lifted the shirt. Someone had closed his eyes. His mouth however would forever stay slightly parted in what looked like a last breath. Or goodbye. You never quite forget the look of a dead person. If even if they were tan they look pale, something like a faded photograph.

He was really gone.

I just thought he'd . . .

That no one on the island would . . .

I was staring and staring and staring. Dead. Dead?

Dead.

I was one thing to see a dead person, like on the beach. It was another thing entirely to know them, to take care of them, to care about them. My head felt strangely empty and light while the rest of my body was heavy. My brain tried to string thoughts together, like beads on a bracelet. Clink, clink, clink.

Dead. Gone. Dead. Not here. Gone . . . Gone. Passed.

What to tell everyone.

The sun started to drift in. There are some things you cannot mistake in the light. I placed the shirt back over his face.

* * *

I don't want to talk about the burial. It was sad. I don't want to talk about the funeral that followed. Funerals are never really about the dead anyway, are they? They're about the people that got left behind. Death is a hard thing to let sink in, because it never really does, for how can someone always be with you and gone at the same time. You keep expecting to see them. To hear them say something. It almost as if they've gone on a long vacation. Like you'll see them later. And maybe you will.

* * *

Some weeks after the sickness he approached me. I was weaving a basket down on the beach, which is actually a lot harder than it sounds.

"Max."

"Hmm?"

"So . . . we never really talked about it."

"About?" unnecessary vagueness, how . . . _unnecessary_.

He didn't say anything so I finally (sighing internally) stopped weaving and looked up at him. He fixed me with an intense look. He knew I knew _exactly_ what he was talking about. This was going to be a fun talk.

"That night," he reiterated just for formalities.

"Look," I started off, already knowing where this was going, "I get it. Okay? Like I seriously understand. You don't have to explain anything."

His brow furrowed, "I don't?"

"No. You thought you were going to die so you kissed me."

He stared at me, face expressionless. Then he was shaking his head. At some point I think he rubbed his forehead. He began turning his head and smiling. It was the type of smiling that implied he was trying hard not to smile. Then he skipped over smiling all together and actually began to laugh. At _me_ no less! For some reason he found rejecting me quite hilarious.

Now I was ticked. Time to bring out angry Max.

I threw my hands up, "Alright Fang. What is so hilarious?"

"You are honestly so clueless sometimes," it's a good thing he continued, because I almost punched his lights out, "only you would mistake a confession as a rejection."

A wha?

Come again?

"I meant everything I said that night, feverish or not."

Gently he took my hand, calloused palm curling around mine. My heart soared.

Oh boy.

We hadn't spoken about that night since, well we hadn't spoken about that night. And since he never said anything, I figured he kissed me because he thought he was dying.

He smiled that lopsided smile, _his_ lopsided smile, then looked around before nodding toward to tree-line. I was smitten. There is no other explanation. One minute I wanted to sucker punch him, the next I was willing to follow him and his slightly devious smile into the forest. Honestly, I would have been happy to roll around in the sand with him right there. However, after a quick log of all the children-people around, I nodded to him. Rising, we "sneaked" away into the woods.

When we got far enough in, he turned to face me. I accidentally backed into a tree. My heart was hammering so hard I could hear it in my ears. The adrenaline only mounted as he cupped my cheek. He seemed to sense my trepidation, his thumb rubbing my cheek soothingly. It was a lot more intimidating with him standing a head taller than me, rather than with his head in my lap. His free arm came to rest on the tree beside me, effectively closing the space between us and making the butterflies in my stomach go crazy (they felt more like birds at this point). He was so close I could see the flecks of gold in his eyes, before he closed them. I felt all melty.

Oh God.

I was in deep.

He leaned in and I closed my eyes against the outside world. Suddenly we were wrapped in our own little world, his warm body, his soft lips, pressed against mine. After a few soft kisses he tilted his head and I opened my mouth as he deepened the kiss.

What had I gotten myself into?

My knees began to feel wobbly (I know, how pathetic am I?) so I curled my arms around his neck. Fang stilled for a moment, still a bit hyper-aware of being touched, before his arms slid to the small of my back. This went on for a little bit. Feeling lightheaded I pulled back for air. We stared almost shyly at each other before breaking into breathless laughter, breaths mingling. Amazingly, he tightened his grip, coming to rest his head on my shoulder. I did the same. We stayed like that until after our breathing evened out. Until I was the most comfortable I'd ever been. Until I closed my eyes and wished that we could stay like this. Until the rest of the kids began to call our names.

"We should go," he mumbled into my shoulder.

I nodded against his, fingers gently brushing the back of his neck. He pulled away, looked me in the eyes for a moment, and brought his lips to mine again.

Lord have mercy, we almost started the whole thing over again.

"Max! Fang! Maaaaax! Faaaang!"

I felt him smile against my lips before we pulled away. For real this time. My eyes didn't waver from his as I slipped my hand into his. His face was stoic once more as he gave my hand a squeeze, and we emerged out of the shadows together.

* * *

It was about mid-day when Dylan wandered over to the bathing pool. He had been rather down since Trevor's death, and thought that washing off would take his mind off of everything for a bit. He was so inside his head in fact, that it took him almost a full minute to realize that a certain blonde someone was already there. He looked down to realize that he was standing on a shirt and next to that, pants. He looked over then, to find her, chin resting in hand, elbows resting on the edge of a drop-off, waiting for him to notice her. Dylan looked down at her clothes and back at her.

"I'm so sorry," he offered, averting his gaze, cheeks going red, "I-I didn't realize . . ."

"I can see that," he could hear the smile in her voice, "it's okay, you can look over here." He peeked back at her cautiously. "I'm not naked," without warning she lifted her arms, feeling strangely brave, to reveal that she was wearing a blue bra.

The anxious feeling in his stomach spiked, and he whirled back around to face the trees. Even his ears felt hot now. Soft, musical laughter drifted over his shoulder.

"Oh, come on!" Maya cajoled, "it's the same thing as if I wearing a bikini."

Dylan begged to differ. "Um, I wouldn't say so." His mouth felt uncharacteristically dry.

"Please turn around Dylan." He turned his head, "Please?"

Well how could he refuse when she asked like that?

Slowly he faced Maya, her wet hair splayed over a tan shoulder. She looked like a poster for a private vacation resort. Dylan sat in front of her. With her standing in the little drop-off, he was raised enough above that she had to tilt her head to look him in the eyes. He trained his eyes on her face like the gentleman that he was.

"Will you come swimming with me?"

Dylan's eyes went to her clothes a few feet away and then back to her.

"Um . . ."

Maya could tell he would take some convincing so she resorted to plan B.

"Can I tell you a something?"

Dylan's features grew closer in seriousness. "Of course."

She ushered him forward. He leaned in just as she thought he would. Without warning she grabbed his wrist pulling him into the water with a surprised, "ah!" He surfaced seconds later, blinking in confusion. He looked down accepting the fact that he was now soaked.

"You looked like you needed to cool off," Maya stated, matter of factly, splashing him once more for good measure. She swam away smiling deviously.

Dylan grinned. "Is that so?" he asked, chasing after her.

They splashed around for a while, wrestling playfully as they tried to avoid each other's splashes. When the laughter died down they sat in the shallow end, the water just barely over Maya's shoulders, meaning it only reached the middle of Dylan's bicep. He was shirtless now, having tired of swimming with his shirt on within a minute. Quietly he gazed toward the waterfall, off in his own little world.

"You're not mad that I pulled you in here are you?" she asked, just to see where his head was at.

He looked at her, crease still gracing his brow, as he possessed what she was saying. His face softened.

"No. That was more fun than I've had in a long time."

Maya smiled. "Good. I know you've been down lately, and I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Thanks," he replied softly, feeling the lack of distance between them.

It was times like this, when she was her usual caring self that he felt the urge to kiss her.

"Maya . . . can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?" she wondered, touching his arm comfortingly.

He ushered her forward with the hand he wasn't leaning back on. She leaned in, face pensive. He leaned in closer, pausing just above her lips, seeing if she was okay with it, and more than that, seeing if she wanted it too. She leaned forward and their lips met in a soft embrace. His left hand came up to the side of her face, her breathing sped up, his right fingers curled into the soft mud beneath his palm. Maya had never so much as hugged a boy and here she was, her fingers gently gripping Dylan's arm as his lips spoiled hers with kisses.

After a bit they broke apart shyly, both flushed. Maya smiled and rested her head on Dylan's shoulder. He slipped his arms around hers and together they watched the waterfall tumble over the short cliff. As he leaned his head against hers, he felt more relaxed than he had in a long time.

* * *

 _"You good?" I whispered leaning closer to Fang where he sat next to me around the fire._

 _He turned his head and our faces were now inches apart. "I'm good," he responded, face unreadable._

 _My chest tightened. Didn't he know what that did to me?_

 _Play it cool Max._

 _"Good." His eyes were so dark that I saw myself reflected back in them_

 _"Max?"_

" _Yes?" was he hurting again?_

" _Why are we whispering?"_

 _I gave him my best f*ck you face for teasing me. His features softened into an expression only I could see. He looked like he wanted to say something or was about to, but I never would find out, because Dylan's voice rose from the other side of the fire._

 _"I'm glad to see you can finally make it out of the hut," Dylan said with a genuine smile._

 _Fang turned his head, nodding in agreeance, "same here."_

 _"Yeah, I'm glad you feel better!" Angel piped up beaming._

 _Caliber who was sitting next to her muttered something to himself. I tried to read his lips, but couldn't so I just ignored it like the rest of his offhand comments._

I awoke that night with the words "not for long" echoing in my head. Rolling on to my side I tried to recall my dream, but it had already slipped back into my subconscious. I had the strangest sense of déjà vu, it must have been the same dream I'd had over the last few weeks. I could never remember what it was about. Fang was on one side of me with his back to me. I allowed myself to lean into him a little bit. I hoped the dream wasn't anything important.


	16. Snakes and Other Threats

**It's been toooooooo long. I'm so sorry!**

* * *

"Ah!"

The throaty yell shook me, the vibrations traveling easily from his body to mine. The world began to materialize, to solidify again just as he jerked up right. My mind tumbled, trying to whirl back to consciousness while my body reeled from the loss of his warmth.

"Fang?" I whispered, still laying on my side. Maybe he had had a nightmare.

Peering through the darkness I could just barely make out his taunt features. Light from the fire outside illuminated his clenched jaw through slats in the hut. He didn't spare me a glance though. It was as though he couldn't. His gaze was fixed on something just out of view. Something that condensed his usually indifferent pupils to pinpricks.

"What's wrong?" I tried again, shifting to get a better look at his face.

"Snake." Snake?! I had to force myself to move slowly, and not so calmly, sit up.

That's when I finally saw it, the object of his undivided attention. And rightfully so. Not 6 inches away from his left forearm, was a large brown snake. The creature was as upright as Fang. It loomed, in all its scaly glory, head raised high and ready to strike. It eyed Fang imperiously. Its slithering tongue darted in and out, gauging the danger; ironic considering I was about to pee myself. Why did it have to be a snake?

"Don't . . ." I swallowed, my throat suddenly dry, "move."

"Wasn't planning on it," Fang grunted.

At this point some of the other kids had stirred from his yell. They began to sit up and roll over and mumble in their sleep. But the snake only had eyes for Fang. It eyed him, and him alone, head bobbing, up and down, up and down. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nudge muffle a squeal with the back of her hand.

"No. One. Move." I instructed in a tense whisper.

"That's a venomous snake!" Gazzy whispered back frantically from somewhere off to the side of me.

What?

WHAT?

 _OH COME ON_!

If anyone knew it would be him. He had loved learning about snakes and other dangerous creatures back at the orphanage.

We all stared now. Waiting with stilled bodies, with stifled breaths. How were we going to get out of this? If we yelled for Dylan to help the snake could get startled and strike. It was a good thing Fang specialized in stillness. One false move and-

Dylan burst into the hut.

"What-"

Quick as lightning, without so much of a _hiss,_ the snake lunged, sinking its fangs into Fang. The kids screamed, many jumping away in various states of alarm.

There was more screaming, but the sound was almost distant in my mind, for I allowed myself no such luxury. I could not sit paralyzed in terror. I could not sit by his side, holding his hand while lay dying. _Again_. I wouldn't. Before I knew it Dylan had grabbed the snake by the head and I had grabbed Fang's arm. And before rationality could hit me over the head, I pressed my lips to his olive skin. Not really sure what I was doing, I sucked what I hoped was the venom out and promptly spit it on the ground. Man that was nasty.

I looked up.

Fang was staring at me. It was like he was transfixed. His dark eyes were as wide as I've ever seen them. Honestly he looked more shocked than when he was staring at the snake. For that matter so did everyone else. There was a collective silence. Even Dylan was staring at me, jaw dropped open. And he was the one holding said venomous snake! Finally Dylan shook his head. This seemed to rouse him from his stupor. Leader mode kicked in.

"Alright," he said suddenly sounding exhausted, "Max, Fang, come with me. Maya, Caliber, Gazzy, check for more snakes."

Excited and nervous chatter started up as we exited into the night.

"Are you okay?" Fang asked quietly. He was already back to normal. Unbelievable!

"Am _I_ okay? I'm not the one who just got bitten by a freaking snake! Are _you_ okay!?"

He simply nodded.

Dylan ended up cutting the head off the snake to guarantee that the snake wouldn't find its way back to our camp. Afterwards Fang and I followed him to the fire. He inspected Fang's wound by its light. The 2 little puncture wounds just barely bled. He cleaned them the best he could and rapped them with what little extra cloth we had left. He instructed me to wash my mouth out. I wiped my tongue on my shirt already, but I wasn't taking any chances

"How do you feel?" Dylan asked Fang in his doctorly way.

"Fine actually," Fang replied looking over at me.

"You're lucky Max is an Amazonian in training," Dylan told him with a grin.

I narrowed my eyes, "watch it doctor. You might end up becoming your own patient."

"Mm-hmm," he grinned. "Seriously though," Dylan continued more grim, "Snake bites are typically painful. If Max hadn't have acted when she did you could be dead right now."

And with that uplifting thought, we went to check on everyone else.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Maya asked as soon as we stepped in.

Fang and I looked at each other, not knowing who she was talking to so we both said yes.

She smiled, hugging us both, "good. No more snakes by the way. There was a hole in the hut where you were sleeping though, Fang. I guess that's how the snake got in."

I looked at it while Fang answered the others' questions about his well-being. Sure enough there was a little hole. I wondered why the snake would choose to wander in here. Hmm. Something about the whole hole situation felt . . . strange. I couldn't quite put my finger on it though.

"Max and I'll take watch," I heard Fang say to Dylan.

We were doing what now? I eyed him questioningly.

"No, you guys should rest."

"No, it's okay. I'm too wired to sleep right now."

"Oh." Dylan didn't sound entirely convinced. "Well, if you start feeling strange, come get me."

"I will. Thanks man."

I said goodnight as I followed Fang out. He lowered himself down beside the fire, head resting on one of the sitting logs. His body was tight with tension though. Was he traumatized by the snake incident? Maybe he wasn't back to normal after all. Not that he should be exactly. I wasn't.

"So what's up?" I asked lying beside him.

Fang turned his head to look at me. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. It's _you_ I'm worried about. I heard that you'll turn into a snake if you get bitten by one," I teased.

"Really?" he rubbed his jaw, "I can't believe Dylan forgot to mention that."

I laughed, grabbing his arm so I could mock inspect it. "No scales yet. Looks like you've got time."

He grabbed my hand, fingers threading between mine. The mood shifted to something more serious. "What you did for me . . . that was the craziest thing I've ever seen. And we've seen some crazy things here. Thank you." He gave my hand a squeeze.

"You would have done the same for me." I returned his squeeze, surprised.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I would have been smart enough to think of that." He was staring into the flames now. Where was his at mind?

"Well, I guess you'll just have to think of a way to pay me back," I joked.

For a second he just stared at me, and I wondered if I said the wrong thing. But then he tugged my arm toward him. We were facing each other now, breathing each other's air.

"I can think of a few ways," he whispered, eyes bright, a smile playing on his lips.

The moment our lips touched I understood what the tension was. He wasn't stressed about the snake, he was holding himself back. I could feel it in the slight shake of his arms. His kissed me urgently, deeply. His sweet lips thanking me again and again. Efficiently they eradicated any coherent thought or lingering fear. We rolled in the sand now, his body on top of mine, warm and reassuring. Our legs tangled around each other; my leg trapped pleasantly between his black clad thighs. His mouth came away from mine momentarily then, to leave a trail of kisses down my neck. I gripped his shoulder blades at the sensation. Warm, I was so warm.

Fortunately, my condition did not improve. He reclaimed my lips again and again. This time his tongue slipped tenderly into my mouth. I turned to mush beneath his now slow kisses. They were like perfect torture. I wasn't sure how much more I could take before I burned up. I held him so close it was a wonder he could still breathe. It was a wonder _I_ could still breathe. The slow kisses slowly ebbed out into light playful ones. He kissed my cheeks, the corner of my mouth, the length of my jaw. He even pulled my bottom lip gently with his teeth. I melted again, fire burning in the pit of my stomach. I decided I should save his life more often.

* * *

The next morning when rays of light started to pry at the darkness, Fang and I decided to go get water. We had learned to trek softly in the forest since our time here, so it was quiet as our footfalls disappeared into the leafy ground. The only sounds were the chirping of birds above our heads and our quiet breaths. I felt his eyes on me for a moment, then, without further context, his fingers slipped into mine. Automatically my fingers flared at the unexpected contact. I looked over at him, surprised.

If I didn't know any better I'd say he almost looked disappointed, embarrassed even. His fingers were slipping away when my mind finally snapped to and I tightened my grip.

"Is this okay?" he asked, eyes intense.

I smiled with a nod, relishing the warmth of his hand. Fang, his eyes, softened to something lighter, warmer. I swear I could feel all of his strength in just five of his fingers. I was finally beginning to feel steady.

* * *

"Iggy," Fang acknowledged when we got back.

"Hey," he replied sounding almost worried, except that Iggy never worried, "still feeling alright?"

Fang looked at me, squeezing our still intertwined hands. "Yeah."

Iggy nodded, "so did you guys have fun canoodling last night?"

"Wh-what?" I sputtered. If I was drinking something I would have spit it out. I mean, my jaw dropped low enough to let bugs in. Fang said nothing of course.

Iggy's eyebrows shot up, pulling the corners of his mouth with it. "You know, I was just kidding, but that is very interesting," he laughed. "If you want to be alone, all you have to do is ask."

"Iggy," I said through my teeth.

"Yes?" he responded too innocently. "Does this mean you're going to be Mrs. Fang now? Maybe we can call you tooth. Canine? Molar! Now that has a nice ring to it."

"Iggy, there are worse things than getting bit by a snake," I told him menacingly.

"Like having to sneak away to make out with your boyfriend?"

"Oh that's it!" I snapped.

He snickered running away, somehow effectively dodging as I chased after him.

What I would give to not have been right.


End file.
